Tentadoramente, Bella
by Rosary Blacu
Summary: La besas lentamente, ella responde; profundizas el beso, pero el autocontrol te dice que pares, más el deseo que sientes te lo impide; o es Bella la culpable, por ser tan adorable, tan deseable; por ser pecado, por ser tu tortura personal. Edward/Bella.
1. Imagenes

_Disclaimer: ningún personaje me pertenece; todos son de Stephenie Meyer._

_Notas de la autora: bueno acá están los pensamientos de Edward, espero que les guste igual que Tortura; pos cierto pásense por la historia si desean; decidí comenzarlo desde el capítulo tres pero igual el uno y el dos también serán tomados en cuenta; ya que en realidad acá comienza la tortura de Edward._

**Tentadoramente, Bella**

**Imágenes.**

No podía leer pospensamientos de Alice; y eso me impacientaba de sobremanera, y lo peor de todo era que cada vez que me encontraba con su mirada me dirigía una sonrisa o soltaba una risita; me estaba poniendo nervioso, ¿Alice había visto algo?, ¿qué trataba de ocultarme?; pero lo que más me sacaba de mis casillas era la mirada que nos dirigía a Bella y a mí, miradas cómplices y evaluadoras; yo estaba abrumado, ni siquiera sentir los dedos de Bella entre mis cabellos, me relajaba; mirada no podía apartarse de la de mí hermana; llena de autosuficiencia.

La noche cae y la mirada sigue clavada; es tan molesta, suelto un suspiro al ver que todos suben a sus habitaciones, al menos la sesión de miraditas se ha acabado, subí pesadamente las escaleras; Bella y yo estamos tomados de la mano; la deje en su cuarto; ella se está quedando con nosotros ya que Charlie está de viaje, me despedí con un corto beso; tenía que tener suficiente autocontrol con mis actos, ella es tan tentadora.

- Edward, ¿cómo estas? – escuche la voz cantarina de mi hermana, después de una tarde de sesiones de miraditas furtivas, por fin me dirige la palabra, estoy apunto de hablar, de preguntarle; ¿qué se trae entre manos?, ¿qué oculta?; pero las palabras no salen de mi boca, se quedan atascadas; cuando veo las diferentes imágenes proyectadas por la mente de Alice, un centro comercial; ella y Bella, de pronto no pienso en mi hermana; solo Bella, Alice pasa diferentes imágenes; imágenes que rompen mi autocontrol, imágenes que me hacen ver una Bella tentadoramente, irresistiblemente sexy.

- Bien – conteste después de un largo rato, canturreó una canción; tratando de despejarme las imágenes; estas hacen que mi mente no reaccione bien; me ponen un poco tonto.

- ¿Por qué estás tarareando? – preguntó mi hermana inocentemente; algo muy raro en ella, sabes Alice estoy tarareando porque esas imágenes que haz puesto en mi cabeza me están volviendo loco.

- Por nada, Alice – le contestó esperando que se vaya, me está haciendo pasar la peor de las tortura; si no fuese un vampiro estaría sudando frío o completamente sonrojado.

- ¿Sucede algo? – preguntó, con ese tonito tan inocentón; que me dan unas ganas de gritar, no lo soporto, las imágenes abundan mi cabeza; quiero quitármelas pero cada vez se quedan grabadas y se repiten como si fuera una película, una película que me gusta; y de pronto otra tanda de imágenes, Bella en bikini y ropa interior; no lo soporto más esas son imágenes que sobrepasan mi autocontrol.

- Puedes dejar de pensar en esas imágenes – le grite mientras, azoto la puerta de mi habitación.

No lo soportaba más, eso era lo que traía entre manos mi hermana, hacerme pasar la peor tortura de todas; es que no se daba cuenta que mi autocontrol no era tan bueno; tenía que contenerme demasiado, no sabía que no me gustaba rechazar a Bella; que quería llegar a más; el deseo no solo era sangre sino también cuerpo; ¡maldición!, pensé mientras trataba de relajarme.

Solo el hecho de saber que Bella, estaba a dos puertas de mi habitación sumado las imágenes, hacían que mis sentidos se descontrolaran, no pensaba en nada; quería sentirla mía, y venía Alice y lo descontrolaba todo, acaso no tenía la simple consideración; su novio era un vampiro, no lo lastimaría; pero para ella eso no contaba; que vaya y sufra el tonto de Edward, sabía que esa noche iba a ser demasiado larga; y más sino duermes, las imágenes seguían latentes, estaba seguro que no las olvidaría, seguirían allí, así como el deseo que sentía; pero lo peor de todo no podía culpar a Alice pese a la sonrisita de suficiencia que me dio antes de cerrar la puerta, esas imágenes me gustaban pese a que iban en contra de mi autocontrol.

Las odiaba y me gustaban mucho esas imágenes, ¿cuanto más lograría estar firme en mis pensamientos?, aunque estos dijeran todo lo contrario, ¿cuánto más lograría mantener firme mi autocontrol?, ¿cuánto más soportaría ese deseo que lograba quemarme más que la ponzoña?

**¿Qué les pareció?**

**Un halago, una crítica o una sugerencia; cualquiera se acepta.**

**Tortura, es el fic donde están los pensamientos de Bella, si gustan puede leer esa historia también.**

**Bye.**

**Besos.**


	2. Poder de convencimiento

_Disclaimer: ningún personaje me pertenece, son de Stephenie Meyer, salvo las locas ideas mías. _

_Notas de la autora: gracias por seguirme chicas, con sus reviews y sus alertas, me hacen muy feliz; espero que disfruten el segundo capitulo, se que me he demorado mucho, pero entre universidad y compras navideñas de última hora, el tiempo se me fue; espero que disfruten este capítulo y Feliz Navidad._

**Tentadoramente, Bella**

**Poder de convencimiento.**

Han pasado unos cuantos días desde que Alice tuvo la grandiosa idea de poner en mi mente imágenes de Bella, en situaciones que no deseo ni recordar; ya que mi autocontrol se desmorona diariamente, olvidando completamente de que la puedo lastimar y saber que la tengo muy cerca empeora la situación ya que estos días he tenido que reprimir las ganas de ir a buscarla y disfrutar antes de nuestra noche de bodas.

Sin contar eso; me tiene preocupado que mi familia salga de viaje; era algo que se encontraba en nuestros planes, pero nadie había pronosticado que Bella estaría con nosotros más de un mes; ¿dónde se quedará ella?, no me la imagino sola; quizás venga con nosotros, me haría muy feliz; tendré que preguntarle a Alice ya que ella es la encargada de separar los pasajes y todos eso.

- Alice – le llame, cuando la veo pasar cerca de la sala, la mayoría de la familia no está en casa.

- ¡Edward, hermanito! – exclamó ella, mientras daba saltitos emocionada, creo que mucha emoción algo se proponía.

- ¿Bella puede viajar con nosotros? – pregunté esperando que la respuesta sea que sí, que dijera que nos íbamos de vacaciones todos.

- No, Edward, las reservaciones ya están hechas con anticipación, sería difícil cambiarlas – soltó, mi pequeña hermana; con una gran sonrisa creo que estaba mintiendo, más sus pensamientos no decían nada, los tenía bloqueados o algo así.

- Pero, no la podemos dejar sola – le dije, tratando de convencerla, con un poco de dinero podía llegar a reglarse el problema.

- No, necesita quedarse sola, Edward – explicó.

- ¿Con quién se va a quedar?, ¿con el chucho? – pregunté, me había enfadado un poco; parecía un niño, lo que más deseaba era ir de viaje con Bella.

- No necesita quedarse en la Push, si tu la acompañas – soltó mi hermana como si llegará a ser los más obvio del mundo.

- ¿Cómo que acompañarla? – interrogue confundido.

- Edward, pro favor, Bella no necesita quedarse sola; se quedará contigo ya hice los arreglos – anunció con una gran sonrisa – es la mejor decisión que he tomado ya que si vas de viaje con la familia la extrañaras, y Bella se quedaría muy sola; mejor si se quedan los dos, acompañándose, se que se divertirán – me pareció ver una sonrisa macabra en su rostro, pero luego logre apreciar una gran sonrisa.

- Puede ser – dije, mi mente comenzaba a pensar en la idea; estar solo Bella y yo juntos, compartiendo la casa para los dos, sería genial podríamos hacer muchas cosas; _podrías hacer tu luna de miel adelantada_, me quedé helado, una parte de mi mente no pensaba pasar una semana juntos disfrutando como pareja, pensaba en hacerla mía; mi autocontrol se estaba resquebrajando.

- ¿Te quedas? – oí lejana la voz de Alice, la vas a extrañar Edward, no la puedes dejar sola; se repitió mi mente.

- Claro – dije, mi hermana comenzó a dar saltitos de alegría, después me dejo solo.

Comencé a ordenar mis pensamientos estar junto con Bella, una semana, sería divertido, fascinante; podríamos hacer muchas cosas que una pareja normal hacía, por ejemplo ir de compras juntos, prepararle la comida, salir de paseo al parque; nada nos iba a interrumpir; podrías también hacerla tuya, moví mi cabeza tratando de eliminar ese pensamiento que cada vez se introducía en mi mente y que lograba hacer que mi cuerpo sintiera excesivas ganas de buscar a Bella y besarla, como nunca antes lo había hecho; parecía un animal, y de nuevo imágenes en mi mente, genial; el autocontrol estaba resquebrajándose, pronto me dejaría guiar por mi instinto; no un instinto de caza, este sería un instinto humano, un instinto que no lograría detener, que no quería detener; un instinto que se había instalado en todo mi cuerpo y mi autocontrol no podía hacer nada; al final iba terminar dejándome llevar; por Bella, por mí Bella tentación.

- Hola – saludó la voz de mi tortura muy cerca, demasiado cerca, de mi oído; me estremecí.

- Bella – susurré, llego hasta donde me encontraba, me sonrió, deje de pensar, se recostó en mi regazo; la sentía cerca, muy cerca, quizás demasiado; _Edward contrólate_, tuve que decirme; mientras pasaba mis brazos por su cintura, pequeña.

No recuerdo cuanto tiempo estuvimos así, Bella recostada y yo diciendo mentalmente que me controlará, me di cuenta de algo, ella despierta un deseo, nunca antes sentido; un deseo peor del que siento por su sangre, un deseo carnal.

**¿Qué les pareció?**

**Me merezco un halago, una crítica o una sugerencia; se aceptan todas.**

**Actualizaré lo más pronto posible ahora cuento con vacaciones hasta el cinco de enero y recién en marzo la universidad me dará las verdaderas vacaciones.**

**Edward se dio cuenta del deseo antes que Bella, ahora comenzaran sus problemas con el autocontrol, ahora los capítulos comienzan de acuerdo a la historia.**

**Feliz Navidad.**

**Bye.**

**Besos.**

**Por cierto pásense por Tortura, la página es está: w w w . fanfiction . net / s / 4 6 3 4 8 6 5/ 1 / Tortura(sin espacios).**


	3. Deseo latente

_Disclaimer: ningún personaje me pertenece, son de Stephenie Meyer; mientras que lo demás son las locas ideas que rondan mi cabecita._

_Notas de la autora: logré actualizar sin demorarme mucho, gracias por los reviews y las alertas, me hacen muy feliz; espero que les guste la actualización y me sigan leyendo, a partir de este capitulo la historia se va a desarrollar igual a igual con la tortura._

**Tentadoramente, Bella.**

**Deseo latente.**

- Bella, querida – comenzó a hablar Esme – mañana salimos de vacaciones.

- ¿Qué? – fue lo primero que logró articular mi novia; no había sido capaz de decirle nada, por su expresión supuse que mi madre la había tomado por sorpresa.

- Pero no te preocupes Edward estará contigo, el no quiere viajar todavía – agregó, le dirigí una sonrisa tranquilizadora demostrándole que todo estaba bien, que no se preocupara; pero la verdad nada estaba bien, estos últimos días me había preguntado si los vampiros llegan a conservar sus hormonas; no habría nada más que explicaría ese deseo que siento cuando tengo a Bella muy cerca de mí; ese instinto casi animal y frenético que crece en lo más profundo de mi ser.

La noche se me hizo larga, demasiado; no dejaba de pensar en Bella; no podía dejar de pensarla, pero no era lo único que ocupaba mi mente; íbamos a estar solos, sin nadie rondando a nuestro alrededor, sin nadie que evitara que sucediera lo que más me tenía; hacerla mía, me tenía miedo; miedo de lastimarla, miedo de mí mismo por ser un monstruo, por ser un ser maldito.

A la mañana siguiente me despedí de mi familia pensando en que pasaría la semana más larga de toda mi existencia, sino tuviese el deseo tan latente; ¿por qué Bella era tan tentadora para mi?, me enfade cuando me percaté que Alice sostenía la mejor sonrisa del mundo; pero no cambió su sonrisa, sino que comenzó a mover los labios y formo la palabra _"diviértanse"_ ; palabras que se quedaron grabadas en mi mente; me hizo sentir una ira infinita, ¿cómo si supiera la tortura que estaba pasando?, ¿cómo si supiera que se avecinaba?. Divertirse, que irónico hasta ahora no me he divertido ni una pizca, más bien esto es una tortura; que yo mismo me hago, en la cual no puedo estar tranquilo, ya que la noche a la mañana el monstruo puede surgir y lastimarla; mientras en mi mente solo ronda una pregunta: ¿qué habré hecho para merecer esto?.

- Bella, voy a darme un baño – le digo, cuando veo que los carros se alejan; siento que si la tengo mucho rato cerca no podré soportar la tentación; es peor que la ponzoña que corre por mis venas y desea beber un poco de su sangre, al menos esa tentación puede ser controlada, pero el deseo que me carcome y desea tenerla cerca; ese deseo no puedo controlarlo.

- Anda – contestó mi novia; mientras escondía un mechón de su cabello detrás de su oreja, pude apreciar una parte de su cuello, pálido; tuve unas ganas inmensas de recorrerlo, besando cada parte de este.

- Si quieres después vemos una película – propuse, tenía que salir cuanto antes de esa habitación, Bella me estaba volviendo loco.

- Como quieras – dijo, escuche las palabras como un murmullo, mi mente solo gritaba _sal de allí en este instante._

Salí apresuradamente hacía mi habitación, entré, y sentí que era mi refugio; que estaba a salvo, no podía dejar que el deseo me venciera, tenía que ser fuerte y dejar de pensar como un adolescente con hormonas locas, tenía más de cien años, podía lograrlo, respiré hondo; me arrepentí de hacerlo ya que el olor de Bella, me dio de lleno, era irresistible; me quite el polo, tenía que darme una ducha, no estar pendiente de mis hormonas; esperaba relajarme, me dirigí al baño.

- Genial – bufé, me había olvidado pedirle a Alice que comprará shampoo, ahora tenía que ir a la habitación de Bella.

- Bella, ¿tienes shampoo? – dije mientras entraba a su habitación; allí estaba mi Bella, con su cabello delicadamente amarrado en una coleta, dejando varios mechones sueltos, el buzo negro y el bividi blanco, algo normal en ella; me parecían muy atrayentes hoy día; como si fueran imanes que me obligaban a acercarme a ella y besarla como nunca antes; la mire evaluadoramente, estaba descalza, volví a posar mi mirada en su ojos chocolates; me preguntaba como podía lograr que un atuendo de ese tipo causará ese efecto en mí, _Edward contrólate_; pensé.

- Bella, ¿tienes shampoo? – volví a preguntar tenía que salir de la habitación, era peligroso estar los dos solos; de pronto me di cuenta de su mirada, hacía donde se posaba mi pecho, mi pecho que tenía de raro; baje mi mirada, genial Edward te estás paseando semidesnudo enfrente de Bella, lo único que faltaba es que comenzará a sonrojarse en mi delante, se vería tan adorable, tan irresistible.

- Si, Edward – contestó, mientras buscaba entre sus cosas; observe cada uno de sus movimientos, si bien no eran como los de Alice, Rosalie o Esme, esos movimientos torpes llegaban a volverme loco, y el deseo comenzó a asaltar mi mente; como me gustaría que esas manos inexpertas y algo torpes, recorrieran mi pecho, mi cara, mis cabellos; definitivamente me había vuelto loco. Agradecí cuando Bella me entrego el shampoo y pude salir del lugar donde se encontraba, me encerré en el baño esperando que los pensamientos dejaran de asaltarme.

Ese día no pude evitar mirarla a hurtadillas, si mis ojos llegaran a toparse con el chocolate de ella, perdería el control, me dejaría llevar por mis instintos, por el deseo; más observarla a hurtadillas tenía muchas cosas a favor, como por ejemplo; Bella sonreía y cerraba los ojos cuando tocaba su nana, le gustaba esconder un mechón de cabello detrás de su oreja, leía frunciendo el ceño levemente y algo sorprendente tarareaba algunas canciones mientras se mecía lentamente, llegando a mostrar gracia y no torpeza.

Esa noche mi mente no dejo de pensarla, pensar en esa criatura llena de vida que esta a unos paso de mi habitación, esa criatura que me vuelve loco, que me hace desearla; esa criatura que llego a enamorarme como nunca antes lo había hecho; que me hace ver la vida de otra manera.

**¿Qué les pareció?**

**Se merece, un halago, una crítica, sugerencia o un insulto.**

**Feliz año.**

**Trataré de actualizar está historia a la par con Tortura.**

**Bye.**

**Besos.**


	4. Adorable, deseable

_Disclaimer: ningún personaje me pertenece, son de Stephenie Meyer, y las demás locuras y torturas son míos._

_Notas de la autora: hasta que por fin logré librarme de las tareas de la universidad y el festival que estaba organizando, ahora tengo una semana de tranquilidad; la próxima semana tengo parciales trataré de actualizar está historia y Tortura en está semana, espero que les guste este capítulo, a mí no me convence mucho ya decir verdad me costo muchísimo. Gracias por sus reviews y sus alertas, bueno los dejo con la historia, disfruten._

**Tentadoramente, Bella**

**Adorable, deseable.**

Había escuchado ruidos, provenían de la cocina; decidí verificar, ¿qué haría Bella a estas horas?, ¿alguien había entrado a la casa?, baje las escaleras, sin hacer ruido; me quedé parado en el umbral de la puerta, la persona que había hecho esos ruidos, era Bella, tenía el cabello castaño revuelto cayendo a media espalda, la pijama rosa; podría decir que se veía adorable; se servía un vaso de agua, ¿quizás no podía dormir?

- Bella, ¿qué haces a estas horas? – le pregunte; se sobresalto y escupió un poco de agua, mientras volteó; mis ojos se clavaron en los suyos, tenía ojeras pronunciadas y un pequeño arañazo en la mejilla, como dije adorable; sonreí.

- No podía dormir – contestó, mientras me acerco a donde esta ella.

- ¿Por qué? – interrogue, ¿deseaba saber que sucedía en su cabeza?, ¿por qué no podía dormir?; estas son las veces en las que llego a maldecir a mi don por no poder llegar a saber sus pensamientos.

- Extraño a los demás – respondió, sonreí levemente; pero también me quedo una duda ¿acaso yo no podía llenar el vació de los demás?; lo analice un momento a veces llego a ser tonto; Bella tenía razón se llegaba a extrañar a los demás; la mansión está casi vacía; no está Alice llegando con bolsas de compras, ni Jasper ayudándola o lanzando oleadas de clama, ni Emmett burlándose de la torpeza de mi novia; ni Rosalie que pese a su mirada reprobatoria llegaba a sonreír con una que otra caída de Bella, tampoco Carlisle saliendo con la bata blanca y el maletín de médico y mucho menos Esme arreglando la casa o cambiando de lugar los mueble.

- Quizás no deberías dormir sola – murmure; un sonrojo se extendió por sus mejillas, lo había soltado de improviso, quería que no llegará a sentirse sola, aparte no estaba Charlie, ¿cómo no pude saber que le sucedía a mi novia?, ¿acaso no la conocía lo suficiente?

- ¿A qué te refieres? – preguntó desinteresadamente; aunque podría ver un brillo especial en sus ojos, como si esperara que dijera que sí, ¿estaba ansiosa?

- Puedo velar tu sueño – conteste, camine hacía mi habitación esperando que me siguiera, deseaba que me siguiera; de pronto el instinto volvió; comencé a sentir deseos, deseos de hacerla mía, ¿era verdad que los deseos volvían?, no, siempre estuvieron presentes, solo "que dormidos" por así decirlo; seguí avanzando, tratando de dejar de lado esos pensamientos.

- ¿Estas seguro? – preguntó Bella, mientras se sentaba en mi cama.

- Otras veces he hecho lo mismo – indiqué mientras me siento a su lado, está nerviosa; examino su rostro, quitándole delicadamente los mechones de cabello; dejando a la vista esos ojos chocolates y las mejillas ligeramente sonrosadas.

- ¿Qué es esto? – le pregunto; mientras mi mano acaricia su mejilla; acariciando el lugar donde hay un raspón, no tan grande ni pequeño, y de un tenue color rojizo.

- Un raspón – contestó mi novia, de pronto me dejo llevar y depositó un pequeño beso en el lugar del raspón, como diciendo espero que te mejores; más no puedo evitar sonreír cuando veo el sonrojo por sus mejillas.

- ¿Cómo te lo hiciste? – le pregunto, mientras mis manos recorren su rostro, como si deseará grabarme cada parte de este; como si fuera lo más preciado.

- Tropecé en las escaleras – respondió, y se volvió a sonrojar; quise reír más no lo hice, como pienso Bella, es adorable y deseable.

- Eres una tonta –le digo cariñosamente; mientras sostengo su barbilla; mis ojos se pierden en los suyos chocolates; deslumbrantes y expectantes, esperando mi próximo movimiento, acortó la distancia y poso mis labios sobre los suyos, tibios, siento como su corazón late frenéticamente; responde tímidamente; más siento que los deseos contenidos de estos dos días se desbordan.

Profundiza el beso, le respondo con ahínco; no la detengo como otras veces, no le digo que pare que esta yendo demasiado lejos; no puedo, mis labios comienzan a perderse en los suyos, siento que toco el cielo, sus manos comienzan a jugar con mis cabellos, revolviéndolos, estamos yendo demasiado lejos, pero yo no quiero, no deseo pararla; soy egoísta, solo pienso en mí, en tratar de calmar el deseo que me carcome, sin fijarme que puedo llegar a lastimarla, sin tratar de controlarme, al fin y al cabo continuo profundizando el beso porque solo estoy pensando en mí, no pienso en nada más; solo tratar de terminar con este deseo con esta tortura; de pronto comienzo a ganar control de mis actos; comienzo a repetirme mentalmente _"Edward para"_, comienza a ganar el autocontrol.

Acuesto a Bella sobre la cama; mientras me separó de ella, puedo escuchar el ritmo frenético de su corazón así como el leve jadeó; me quedo mirándola fijamente, el rubor se extiende por sus mejillas, mientras los labios tienen un rojo tenue, están entreabiertos y algo mojados, los cabellos castaños revueltos, mientras los ojos castaños me miran evaluadoramente; y mi mente dice que la debo hacer mía, mi corazón, muerto, lo desea; y lo único que puedo hacer yo es contenerme, aunque sea lo que más deseo; y mi autocontrol se pregunta, ¿por qué Bella es tan adorable, tan deseable?, ¿por qué Bella es pecado?; sonríes, como si fueras una niña pillada en plena travesura, y de pronto se que debo pararlo; por hoy, porque se que si sigo mirándola de esa manera; tiraré todo a la basura y terminaré lo que habíamos empezado; pero también se que la lastimaré con lo que diré, me acerco rozó sus labios; le estoy pidiendo perdón, y cuando se que el deseo está apunto de venir de nuevo, me separó lentamente..

- Hasta casarnos, Bella – le susurró, una frase que no quise ni debí pronunciar porque se que la he lastimado, porque soy un monstruo; porque siempre la pongo en peligro, que siempre la lastimo; pero Bella, no dice nada, no se queja; y se que no lo hará; me ama.

No me mira, se voltea y se cubre con las colchas, como si ya estuviera a punto de dormirse, a veces llega a ser infantil; pero esa actitud infantil me duele, ¿eres idiota tu rechazo no el dolerá?, pienso; y se que me merezco esa actitud; pero siento que me sentiría mejor si me gritará, si me dijera lo que piensa; se que está molesta; pero no me atrevo a decir nada, solo quedarme callado; sabiendo que decir lo siento en estos momentos es de hipócritas; porque la has lastimado, porque también es mi deseo; porque ahora que ves su indiferencia crees que con decir lo siento arreglarás todo y te dará una sonrisa.

- Lo siento – le dices en voz alta, sin pensarlo dejándote llevar; esperando que la sonrisa llegue; mientras tanto acaricias lentamente sus cabellos en señal de disculpa, una disculpa a ella por lastimarla, una disculpa contigo mismo porque no debes caer en ese juego plagado de desee.

¿Está dormida?, no lo sabes; su respiración es lenta; te sientes mal, un ser despiadado; ¿esperabas después de lo que has dicho una sonrisa?, ¿esperabas que te dijera Edward, buenas noches y que te diera un beso?; ¿de verdad lo esperabas?, pero no sucedió la lastimas y pides una sonrisa, como si nada hubiese pasado, y sabes que esta será otra noche pensando en Bella y maldiciéndote, por comportarte alocadamente; por no tener el autocontrol suficiente, y sabes que a la mañana siguiente despertarás tratando de parecer que no sucedió nada, y sabes que podrás fingir en ese aspecto; pero lo que no llegarás a fingir que el deseo es cada vez más latente.

**¿Qué les pareció?**

**Un halago, una crítica, una sugerencia; todas se aceptan.**

**Trataré de actualizar lo más pronto posible.**

**Por cierto ha llegado una computadora nueva a mi casa, esperaré hasta que al instalen; creo que gracias a eso actualizaré más rápido.**

**Bye.**

**Besos.**


	5. Solo mía

_Disclaimer: ningún personaje me pertenece, todos son de Stephenie Meyer, sino en el libro uno Bella y Edward ya habrían pasado por la luna de miel, y las demás locuras de mi cabeza._

_Notas de la autora: lo siento mucho, se que me demoré mucho, bastante; estaba en parciales, pero ahora estoy más o menos libre trataré de actualizar lo más pronto posible; gracias por sus alertas, por sus reviews; que bueno que les guste la historia, y sin más disfruten de este capitulo._

**Tentadoramente, Bella**

**Solo mía.**

Bella despertó cerca del mediodía; había dormido tranquilamente, vele sus sueños mientras jugaba con sus cabellos o dándole pequeños besos; observándola, viendo a mi ángel; a la persona que más quería, que más deseaba.

Se giró lentamente, y me miró, profundamente; con esos ojos chocolates que incitaban a perderse en ellos, en ese mar chocolate; una sonrisa cálida cruzó su rostro, para que después comience a acortar la distancia entre su rostro y el mío, beso mis labios, eran dulces, cálidos; pero para mí eran adecuados, frío y calor, una buena combinación, eran perfectos, eran para mí, eran solo míos; eran dulces pero a la vez lograban formar una danza prohibida, nuestra, única.

- Será mejor que te duches – le sugerí, cuando nos separamos; no quería llegar a tentarme, no debía llegar a pensar en Bella como una tentación, una irresistible tentación.

- Si – contestó mientras se levantaba; su mirada pensativa, ansiosa, ¿qué estaría pensando?

Bella, entró al baño; decidí salir de mi habitación, me dirigí a la cocina; todo en perfecto orden y demasiado limpia, nadie comía; mire las vitrinas y el refrigerador sacando lo necesario para hacer un almuerzo; arremangue las mangas de mi camisa y me coloque un mandil amarrado a mi cintura, luego me dispuse a cortar verduras y freír la carne; si bien el olor no era placentero, ¿cómo va a serlo si eres un monstruo bebedor de sangre?; pero anhelaba ver la sonrisa de Bella cuando viera la sorpresa que le tenía preparada; me llevo cerca de cuarenta y cinco minutos tener la comida lista; Bella aún no bajaba, estaba ansioso, decidí ir a buscarla.

- ¿En qué piensas? – pregunte, estaba peinándose; su cabello desprendí un olor a fresa, irresistible; no pude evitar abrazarla, sentí un pequeño sobresalto por parte de ella, y luego el bombeo descontrolado de su corazón, mi aliento rozó su cuello.

- Pronto te enteraras – contestó Bella, me gustaba el misterio por parte de ella, la hacía ver encantadora, se volteó lentamente; me quedé mirándola, sintiendo que el tiempo se detenía, tenía un rostro perfecto, angelical; y con el toque humano de esas mejillas sonrosadas, sus ojos chocolates llegaban a ser mi perdición; profundos, grandes; me sorprendió observar que esos ojos que antes demostraban duda, ahora estaban decididos, ¿qué tramaba, Bella?

- ¿Por qué tardabas en bajar a comer? – interrogué; me percaté que mi voz la hizo mirarme directamente a los ojos, ¿en qué estaba pensando?

- Me demoré bañándome – dijo, y una imagen para nada inocente cruzó mi mente.

- Baja a comer, Bella, yo he preparado el almuerzo – indique tratando de evitar esos pensamientos, que me traían loco, que se posicionaban de mi cabeza.

Se sorprendió mucho al ver el almuerzo, me percaté su sonrisa, esa sonrisa por la cual soportaba está vida, esa sonrisa que me hacía sentir humano, se acercó lentamente a la mesa, estaba de nuevo sumergida en sus pensamientos, no me miró, pero me encanto comprobar que seguía teniendo la misma sonrisa que hace un momento.

- Voy a comprar algunas cosas – dijo, mientras tomaba un poco de jugo.

- ¿Quieres que te lleve? – pregunté.

- No será necesario; si quieres puedes ir de caza – soltó

- ¿Quieres que vaya de caza? – preguntó incrédulo, pensé un momento, quizás tendría razón, habían pasado cinco días desde que no iba; y al estar solo, no podía permitirme cometer una locura.

- Era una sugerencia, pero hoy voy a estar algo ocupada – contesto, estaba ansiosa, e ir de caza era una buena opción, acepte.

Al momento, salió corriendo, cogió su cartera; ¿le preocupaba algo?, ¿por qué se comportaba extraña?, ¿por qué no podía leer su mente?, ¿por qué estaba ansiosa?, ¿por qué quería que me fuera de caza?, ¿por qué había sido tan insistente?, ¿por qué me mataba haciendo preguntas?, bufé; decidí salir de caza no sabía hace cuanto tiempo Bella había salido, pero por el clima deberían ser las cinco para las seis; tenía que encontrar algo rápido, para lograr regresar a la casa temprano.

Comencé a correr, a una velocidad que hacía a mi cabello, arremolinarse, y sentir que la ropa se me pegaba; de pronto un olor y el latido de unos cinco o seis corazones, hizo que mi sonrisa se ensanchará; ciervos pensé; me deje guiar por mis instintos, y arremetí con el macho, el más grande; la manada se dispersó; no me importo, sentí la sangre, si bien no llega a saber como la humana, era caliente y deliciosa; seguía el latido de otro corazón, una hembra; hice lo mismo.

Cuando sentí que estaba completamente satisfecho, comprobé si mi ropa había sufrido algún cambio, nada; tantos años de práctica, emprendí la carrera de regreso hacía la casa, ya había anochecido, serían las siete de la noche, el crepúsculo había caído hace poco.

- ¿Bella? – pregunté, cuando regresé a la casa, no la encontré todo estaba oscuro, en penumbra.

- Ahora bajo – contestó mi novia, su voz temblorosa, algo nerviosa; me hizo sentir inquieto.

- Hola – susurró, me encontraba esperándola en la parte baja de la escalera, escuche el sonido de tacones, y el suspiró de Bella.

- Hola, Bella – contesté mientras volteaba, mi mirada se perdió en la suya, el chocolate resplandecía en la penumbra, dejo de respirar por un momento; mis ojos dorados bajaron lentamente observando sus hombros, contrastaban con el negro, del vestido, baje más mi mirada el vestido era perfecto para Bella, se ajustaba donde era necesario, resaltaba cada curva haciéndola ver irresistiblemente sexy, tentadoramente sexy; el vestido era un poco más arriba de las rodillas, lo que dejaba ver sus dos níveas piernas, y unos zapatos de tacón que si bien podían llegar a se una trampa mortal para ella, le quedaban perfectos, repase mi mirada por su cuerpo dos veces, sonriendo al tener esa imagen para mí solo, sonriendo de saber que era solo mía.

- ¿Te gusta? – soltó, ¿Bella estaba siendo directa?; no, no era eso; probablemente lo que sucedía era que me había quedado mucho rato viéndola, con deseo desmedido, llegó a sonrojarse; aún más adorable, más deseable.

- Sí estás, hermosa - murmuré; dando una afirmación a lo obvio, aunque hermosa no era palabra que lo dijera todo, esta esplendida, esta perfecta y solo para mí.

- Acompáñame – dijo mientras me agarraba de la mano, y nos dirigíamos a la sala.

- Bella, ¿qué es esto? – pregunté, al ver la tan elaborada mesa, con dos platos, velas y unas rosas.

- Pensé que podríamos cenar juntos – contestó, con una sonrisa; me sentí inquiete, ¿Bella había olvidado que nosotros no comíamos?, ¿cómo iba a rechazar la oferta de mi novia?, lo había hecho todo para mí y ahora yo iba a rechazar el plan de la cena; mierda como le digo, Bella haciéndome ese detalle y voy a rechazarla.

- Bella – comencé a hablar pausadamente, no quería lastimarla; me iba a odiar a mi mismo – los vampiros no cenan – lo dije, su rostro se contrajo en una mueca, agacho un poco la mirada, estaba avergonzada; ¿cómo se sentía?, ¿la había lastimado?; no sabía que el pasaba por su cabeza; quería que por lo menos me gritará.

- Espérame un momento – dijo mientras me dirigía a la cocina, estaba algo furiosa, ¿qué había pasado?, ¡Bella, estás bien!, quise decirle pero no pude; me quede frustrado, ¿si no había tenido el tacto suficiente?, ¿por qué me sucedía esto a mí?; se demoraba mucho, ¿qué le había pasado; decidí ir a la cocina.

- Todo me sale mal – gritó mi novia, estaba en la cocina, con la cabeza gacha y con lagrimas agrupándose en sus ojos, me sentí mal, yo había causado que ella se pusiera triste, quise abrasarla, explicarle.

- Bella, ¿estas bien? – pregunté mientras la abrazaba, había comenzado a gimotear.

- Tengo aspecto de estar bien – soltó, sentí que algo se rompía adentro mío, le estaba causando daño a Bella, mi Bella; como odia verla así; débil, desprotegida.

- Cuéntame – le dijo mientras mis ojos se posaron en los suyos tratando de ver el daño causado.

- Me siento ridícula por hacer una cena sin pensar que tú eras un vampiro y no podías comer – indico.

- Eres una tonta - susurre mientras acercaba sus labios a los míos y le daba un beso – tú detalle me gusto mucho – me miro a los ojos, tratando de averiguar algo, me sonrió, había leído la verdad en estos, no le mentía su detalle me había encanta, por no decir me había fascinado ver a Bella en ese vestido.

- Pero estoy haciendo el ridículo – insistió, me dieron ganas de callarla a besos y quizás llegar algo más; _Edward, estas actuando como un idiota que solo se fija en el cuerpo_, me reproche a mi mismo; lo único que debía importarme era Bella, en como se sentía; y no estar deseándola, no actuar como un adolescente.

- No, no lo haces, aún tenemos tiempo para cenar – dije mientras la cogía de la mano y la llevaba a la sala..

- Pero, tú no comes – protesto, haciendo un pequeño puchero, tuve que contenerme de lanzarme a besarla, ¿por qué ella es mí tentación, mi perdición?

- No, pero tú sí, yo puedo mirar mientras tú comes; me gustaría observarte – susurre en su oído, haciendo que su corazón se acelerara y sus mejillas adoptaran un rosa hermoso.

Mientras ella comía, yo la observaba, jugaba con sus mechones de cabellos; la miraba directamente a los ojos, para hacer que sus mejillas adquirieran ese rojo tan especial, me sentía feliz; la amaba; sentía que era un momento intimo, solo de los dos; que quedaría garbado en mi mente, un momento especial e único.

- Bella, ya es muy tarde – dije, mientras acariciaba mis cabellos; que desprendían ese olor tan peculiar, fresas.

- Si lo sé – contestó mi novia, mientras sonreía.

- Debes ir a dormir – le sugerí.

- ¿Puedo dormir contigo? – preguntó, mirándome ansiosamente, con ese brillo en los ojos que me impedía negarme, y sabía que no lo iba a ser; tener a un ángel a mi lado, una criatura perfecta y mía.

- Claro que puedes, alguna vez te lo he impedido – le respondí, mientras acariciaba su mejilla.

- Me has impedido poner a prueba tu autocontrol – soltó, de nuevo el bendito tema "autocontrol"; porque tenía que sacarlo, que reprochármelo, ya era suficiente que yo mismo lo hiciera.

- Eso no se puede discutir, Bella – indique, tratando de dejarlo zanjado.

- Si, se puede – me dio la contra, haciendo un puchero, ¿acaso nos e daba cuenta que yo no podría resistirme a eso?, ¿qué toda mi fuerza de voluntad se iba?, ¿qué estaba apunto de lanzarme encima de ella?, ¿por qué lo hacía más difícil?

- Hoy día lo has puesto a prueba – dije, acaricie lentamente sus cabellos, me percaté de estaba a punto de caer dormida, rendida; más la respuesta era la pura verdad hoy he estado a punto de lanzarme sobre ella, olvidarme de todo, pensar solo en ella; en su cuerpo; hacerla mía.

- ¿Cómo? – interrogó, algo curiosa, trataba de despejarse.

- Hoy, estas, muy hermosa – susurré.

- Gracias – contestó, para luego bostezar.

- Creo que debes ir a cambiarte; te estaré esperando en la habitación – dije mientras subíamos los escalones; estaba nervioso, verla caminando delante, dando pequeños bostezo, viendo como se ajustaba perfectamente el vestido; viendo el cabello arremolinarse, y caer es suaves hondas por su espalda; conseguía que mi cuerpo se tensará y tuviera que ganar fuerzas de todos lados para evitar dañarla.

Esa durmió entre mis brazos, la sonrisa, angelical, serena pintaba su hermoso rostro; como si tuviera un buen sueño, como si tuviera un buen presentimiento; más mi mente repetía una y otra vez lo adorable que se veía de negro; con ese vestido; tenía que compensar lo sucedido ese día, mañana la llevaría al prado; de picnic.

**¿Qué les pareció?**

**Me merezco un halago, una crítica o una sugerencia.**

**Actualizaré lo más pronto posible.**

**Si desean pásense por Tortura, son los pensamientos de Bella, espero lograr poner este fic a la par de Tortura.**

**Bye.**

**Besos.**


	6. ¿Qué me sucede?

_Disclaimer: ningún personaje me pertenece, todos son de Stephenie Meyer; yo solo me dedicó a plasmar las ideas de mi loca cabecita._

_Notas de la autora: actualicé más pronto, me puse a escribir hoy y dije lo acabo, y lo acabe en un solo día, espero que els guste; gracias pro sus reviews y alertas, acá tiene el capítulo, disfrútenlo. Por cierto dedicado a Nallely, a la que prometí actualizar hoy día pese a estar enferma con la gripe. _

**Tentadoramente, Bella**

**¿Qué me sucede?**

Bella dormía tranquilamente, los mechones marrones acariciaban su rostro níveo; respiraba lenta y acompasadamente, era un ángel, mi ángel, acaricie su rostro, sus labios; ¿estaría molesta después de lo sucedido?, era obvio; ¿cómo la recompensarías?, ella te había hecho un regalo, una sorpresa; ¿qué le gustaría?, el prado, era una buena idea ir a pasar y todo el día en el prado, pensé; salí de la habitación lentamente sin hacer ruido, tenía que preparar la comida.

El olor de galletas recién hechas se esparcía por toda la casa mientras observaba lamas, azules y rojas; que emitían la impecable cocina, sentía que alguien me observaba, ¿seguiría Bella durmiendo?, decidí observar lo que estaba haciendo, podría llegar a distraerme; arremangué un poco más mi camisa para luego apartar un mechón de cabello; mis ojos se posaron en las llamas; escuche el sonido de un suspiro, Bella me había estado observando; si hubiese sido humano estaría completamente sonrojado.

- Buenos días, Bella – saludé sonriendo, una sonrisa de satisfacción de haber pillado a Bella observándome.

- Buenos días, mi querido chef – dijo acercándose a mi lado, me percaté del sonrojo que cruzaba sus mejillas, me observaba interrogante y algo avergonzada.

- Nos vamos de picnic – anuncié con una sonrisa, mientras besaba su mejilla.

- ¿Qué? – preguntó confundida.

- Ayer tu hiciste una cena, ahora me toca a mi hacer algo para los dos – le respondí, dejando zanjado el asunto.

- ¿Dónde será el picnic? – interrogó, algo curiosa.

- En nuestro prado – contesté, le hablaba a Bella pero aún así no perdí de vista lo que estaba cocinando.

- Edward, no crees que es mucha comida – soltó, dirigí mi mirada hacía lo que estaba preparado y lo que estaba haciendo – no creo que pueda comer todo eso – añadió.

- Si puedes – contesté mientras me acercaba a mi novia; y le susurraba muy cerca de su oído; su corazón comenzó a palpitar como loco, no llegó a cuestionarme, quise reír.

- Bella, toma el desayuno y luego cámbiate – sugerí, mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla, estaban completamente sonrojadas; me separó de ella; pese a que mi mente me decía que la besará hasta dejarla sin aliento, mi mirada se dirigió hacia la mesa, donde se encontraba el desayuno de mi novia.

- Delicioso – dijo, después de haber probado los waffles; volteé a verla, probaba ansiosamente el jugo, las tostadas; sonreía para mis adentros.

- ¿Qué tal estaba? – pregunté, quería que volver a escuchar la palabra delicioso de sus labios.

- Delicioso – una sonrisa se asomó en mi rostro, Bella se dio cuenta – pero puedes mejorar – agregó para salir corriendo a su habitación, me había dejado algo picado.

Lavé los platos y recogí la mesa; unos cuantos rayos de sol se filtraban en la cocina; mi piel comenzó a brillar; un día soleado, Bella debería estar feliz, era un buen día para ir de campo.

- Ya estoy lista –anunció mi novia, con una gran sonrisa; estaba radiante y feliz.

- ¡Vamos! – exclamé mientras la guiaba hacia mi volvo.

El viaje fue silencioso y rápido, lamuela que tenía el rostro de Bella me indicaba que todavía no se acostumbra a mi manera de conducir, pero de vez en cuando me miraba y sonreía; no podía evitar contestarle las sonrisa; el viaje se hacía mucho mejor en sus compañía, comencé a descender la velocidad, detuve lentamente el auto.

- ¿Dejaras el auto aquí? – preguntó mi novia algo preocupada.

- No creo que suceda nada – contesté con simpleza – no se lo robaran - y si trataban de robarlo se enfrentarían a un vampiro encolerizado, que podría alcanzar velocidades mucho más rápidas que mi auto.

- ¿Cómo vamos a llegar al prado? – interrogó, sonreí antes de dar mi respuesta.

- Corriendo – contesté; su rostro se tornó en una mueca, ¿acaso pensaba que iríamos caminando como dos humanos?, nos demoraríamos una eternidad – llegaremos más rápido y pasaremos más tiempo juntos – le dije seductoramente al oído su mueca cambio por una gran sonrisa.

Cuando llegamos al prado, Bella se demoro en apartarse de mí; en realidad no quería que se despegará de mí, su cabello rozaba mi cuello, enviando descargas por todo mi cuerpo por el simple roce; y el olor inconfundible hacía que mi cuerpo deseará tenerla cada vez más cerca para sentirlo, para sentirla mía; se separó lentamente; quise acercarla a mí lado, volver a tenerla como hace un momento; antes de que las cosas se fueran de control decidí poner la manta sobre el prado y la canasta con la comida, vaciando todo su contenido.

- ¿Qué quieres hacer? – pregunté, expectante.

- Caminar – sugirió, mi mano en un acto reflejo rodeo la suya, como diciéndole que estaba de acuerdo con el ella, lo cual era verdad; la calidez de su cuerpo invadió mi mano, ¿todo su cuerpo estaría igual de cálido?, divisé la sonrisa de Bella.

Caminamos sin decirnos nada, disfrutando del momento; yo disfrutaba su calidez, de ver su cabello siendo movido por el viento, de ver como sus ojos marrones se movían en diversas direcciones observando el paisaje, baje mi mirada y observe sus labios, algo entreabiertos y de un color rosa suave, pero que resalta frente a sus ojos y su piel nívea; sentí unas ganas inmensas de besarte; lograr sentir tus labios entre los míos. Me detuve, Bella también lo hizo y volteó su mirada hacía la mía; marrón y dorado chocaron creando una conexión mágica; sus ojos me miraban expectantes, esperando a que llevé a cabo el segundo paso; me acerque lentamente, mi aliento se coló entre sus labios entreabiertos, a la espera de un beso; levanté mi mirada y puede contar esas espesas pestañas, que ocultaban unos brillantes ojos marrones, de pronto sentí que era el momento de romper la distancia y capturé tus labios; nos besábamos dulce y suavemente; tenía ganas de profundizar el beso, lo necesitaba; ya no era suave, ni dulce; era necesario, lo que mis instintos pedían; deseo y necesidad mezclados, dulce, pasional y único; de pronto suavemente Bella se apartó de mí soltando un leve jadeó, estaba sorprendido ella había roto ese beso, todavía sentí el sabor de sus labios sobre los míos, sonrió, ¿qué era tan divertido?, dejarme expectante y con ganas de seguir continuando con el beso.

- ¿Quieres jugar? – soltó, me sorprendí un poco de su atrevimiento, ¿por qué hacía esa pregunta de pronto?

- ¿A qué? – pregunté, mientras la miraba evaluadoramente.

- Atrapadas – contestó, su mirada de sorpresa más la sonrisa seductora que tenía me incentivaban a seguirle el juego.

- ¿Atrapadas?, – repetí, ¿qué era eso?, nunca lo había jugado.

- Yo corro mientras tu tratas de alcanzarme – explicó, algo fácil en mi caso siendo un vampiro – pero no vale usar tú velocidad – añadió, no la usaría, por el momento.

La seguí cuando comenzó a correr, apresuraba el paso, yo casi solo caminaba; sabía que de unos cuantos saltos la podría llegar alcanzar fácilmente; Bella siguió corriendo, hasta que llegamos a nuestro prado, volteó dando una mirada juguetona, le sonreí; me gustaba el juego pero ya iba siendo hora de alcanzarte; necesitaba sentirte entre mis brazos, de un salto logre atraparte.

Mis manos lentamente se posicionaron en tu cintura, pequeña, frágil; logré tumbarte lentamente en la manta, me miraste para luego soltar una risa; suave, musical, y luego el sonrojo se posicionó de tus mejillas, _"hermosa"_, dije muy cerca de tu oído en un susurró, lentamente mis labios bajaron a tu cuello; lo besé delicadamente, entre pequeños besos y otros más largos, el latido de tu corazón se acelero; por un momento contuviste tu respiración, me reí, naje hasta tu clavícula, para luego ascender hasta tus labios; di un pequeño beso en estos, para luego besarlos con necesidad, con deseo, todo el deseo que había acumulado hasta ese momento, estaba siendo descargado en ese beso; tus manos acariciaban lentamente mi cabello hasta llegar a perderse y jugar con estos, mis manos bajaron lentamente por los costados de tu figura hasta posicionarte de tu cintura; de pronto sentí que llegaba a olvidarme del tiempo, del lugar, de ser un ser maldito, un ser de la noche; solo éramos tu y yo; una de tus manos bajo a mi cuello trazando pequeños círculos en este; mientras que mis manos empezaron a recorrer tu abdomen por encima de la tela, que en estos momentos me parecía innecesaria; tus labios se separaron de los míos y soltaron un leve jadeó, estos se posicionaron en mi cuello; me puse rígido por un momento, para luego acostumbrarme a la calidez de tus labios sobre mi piel; ¿había dicho que la tela era molesta?, comencé a desabrocharte lentamente los botones de tu blusa, llegando apreciar el color blanco de tu brassier; nuestros labios se volvieron a juntar, en un choque algo brusco pero placentero al fin y al cabo; nuestras lenguas comenzaron a danzar lentamente, para luego unirse en un choque casi frenético, de pronto escuché un sonido, algo lejano; casi imperceptible, no le tome importancia; pero este sonido llegó a hacerse cada vez más fuerte, casi insoportable, Bella rompió el beso, su mano se dirigió a mi bolsillo trasero, sacó mi móvil, me lo entregó.

- ¿Sí? – pregunté, estaba molesto, ¿quién había roto el momento?, ¿quién había interrumpido?

- Edward – contestó la voz de Esme, debería ser muy importante.

- ¿Sucede algo? – interrogué, estaba algo preocupado, ¿qué podría haber pasado?

- No nada, solo llame para asegurarme que tu y Bella estaban bien, no contestaban el teléfono de la casa – respondió maternalmente Esme, solo por eso y llegan a arruinar mi momento.

- ¡Mamá!, ¿qué haces? – alguien grito al otro lado del teléfono, reconocí la voz de Alice.

- Hablo con Edward – contestó pausadamente Esme.

- ¡Corta!, – exclamó Alice – no ves que los interrumpes – añadió Alice, Bella se sonrojo, yo lo hubiese hecho; mi hermana lo había visto todo; pequeña duende vidente, no pude evitar que una mueca de fastidió se cruzará por mi rostro; ¿acaso en está familia no había privacidad?

- Pero… - escuché que Esme decía, para después no escuchar más; probablemente Alice había cortado.

- ¿Quieres comer? – preguntó Edward mientras se levantaba, ¿qué me había sucedido?, me había dejado llevar por mis instintos, buscar saciarlos, sin importarme que podría dañar a Bella, definitivamente era un monstruo, no podía llevarme por mis instintos, tenía que pensar.

- Si – contestó desganada; comenzó a abrocharse los botones abiertos de su blusa, y a masticar lentamente las galletas, tuve que apartar mi mirada de ella, era tan tentador volver a tirarla sobre la manta y llegar a hacerla mía; debía sacar este tipo de pensamientos, no quería pensar en nada de lo sucedido anterior; pero pese a eso sentí que Esme no debió habernos interrumpido, ni Alice llegar a meter su boca.

- Esto no debió haber pasado – solté, se sobresaltó; en parte lo sentía, una muy pequeña parte porque lo demás se alegraba de que este momento hubiera pasado, de estar a punto de cometer una locura.

- Pero paso – dijo, era verdad había pasado y había acabado; yo no quería que hubiese acabado, yo quería que pasará de nuevo; pero debía protegerla; no entendí que era lo que estaba pensando.

- Pero pudiste detenerme – bufé, estaba molesto conmigo mismo, no debió haber pasado me repetía mentalmente, tratando de tranquilizarme, buscando una salida; ¿pero dondé hay una salida cuando estás tan confuso?

- Debes saber que es algo que deseo – indicó, mirando algo molesta; tenía que decirlo, yo también lo deseaba.

- Te lastimaría, Bella – argumenté; estaba frustrado, lo único que podía decir es te lastimaría Bella, soy un monstruo Bella; pero la verdad no era así, quería lastimarla, ser un monstruo con tal de que fuera mía; como me odiaba a mí mismo.

- ¡Esa es tu excusa! – gritó, estaba furiosa, era verdad era una excusa una simple excusa, la que alimentaba mi autocontrol, la que me separaba de su cuerpo.

- Bella – le dije, acariciando suavemente su rostro, respiró hondo por un momento.

- Lo siento – murmuró, yo debería ser el que lo sentía por rechazarla de esa manera, por arriesgarla.

- Yo también lo deseo – susurré en su oído dejándola paralizada por un momento, era la verdad; esperaba que se calmará un poco con mis palabras, aparte de ser una disculpa.

- Yo también – murmuró, y en ese momento sentí que parte del autocontrol se derrumbaba, no la miré a los ojos.

- Pero todavía no es el momento – indiqué, tratando de creerme mis propias palabras.

- ¿Cuándo será? – preguntó ansiosa.

- Pronto – susurré, era lo único que podía decir.

El resto de la tarde, Bella se la pasó comiendo; mientras yo hablaba de temas sin importancia; mi mente no estaba puesta en esos temas, aún recordaba, el suave jadeó de sus labios, sus manos recorriendo mi cabello y trazando pequeños círculos en mi cuello, su cintura frágil, sus labios hinchados; no podía sacármela de mí cabeza, era una droga, era mi tentación; en parte me sentí frustrado por entregarme al deseo, en parte agradecía a mi madre por llamar, en parte no había arruinado un momento, especial, único; definitivamente iba terminar cediendo en está situación, en cualquier momento me dejaría llevar por el instinto.

Cuando llegamos a casa logre llegar a sentirme mejor, al menos no había prado para recordarme lo que estuvo a punto de pasar; no había prado que me gritará por todos lados Bella, sentí un rápido beso en mis labios; lo único que pude percibir era la figura de Bella, subiendo las escaleras hacía al habitación de Alice; agradecí el gesto, no era una noche para dormir juntos, no cuando el deseo estaba latente; me dirigí al piano, más no toque solo pensé; en mi droga, en mi tentación, en mi Bella.

**¿Qué les pareció?**

**Me merezco una crítica, un halago o una sugerencia.**

**Actualice Tentadoramente, Bella antes, trataré de actualizar más rápido; Tortura probablemente como máximo el miércoles.**

**Bye.**

**Besos.**

**Gracias por sus reviews, y por sus alertas.**

**¿Llegaré a los ochenta reviews?, espero que sí.**


	7. Necesito controlarme

_Disclaimer: ningún personaje me pertenece; son de Stephenie Meyer, lo demás son locas ideas mías._

_Notas de la autora; volví luego de estar en prácticas, la próxima semana en parciales y luego vacaciones; espero salir bien en los cursos y no ir a sustitutorio; por fin pude actualizar luego de que la página se cayera; pronto actualizo Tortura, gracias por leerme y por las alertas y favoritos; saludos a mis lectoras y espero que les guste._

**Tentadoramente, Bella**

**Necesito controlarme**

¿Cargo de conciencia?, eso era lo que me sucedía ahora; no podía de dejar de pensar en Bella, en lo sucedido; me maldecía por no haberme detenido, por haber seguido, por estar pensando en estos momentos escabullirme a su habitación y terminar lo que no había pasado; pero más me maldecía por querer lastimarla solo para satisfacerme.

Parecía un león enjaulado, dando vueltas en mi habitación; mientras me rompía la cabeza, a punta de preguntas y dudas, y intentaba de distraerme y serenarme, ¿dónde está Jasper cuando se le necesita?; necesitaba algo urgente para distraerme, que dejar volar mi imaginación en Bella, quizás iba siendo hora de llamar a mi familia, solo para distraerme, quizás Jasper podría enviar olas den tranquilidad por el teléfono; marqué su número.

- Jasper – dije, después de escuchar tres timbradas.

- Edward, estás son horas de llamar – soltó mi hermano pesadamente.

- Jasper, no duermes – argumenté mientras me sentaba en mí cama.

- Ya entendí, ¿qué quieres? – preguntó molesto; me pregunto si habré interrumpido algo.

- No se, bueno conversar – dije luego de una larga pausa, en la cual escuche el leve tamborileó de los dedos de Jasper contra la mesa; definitivamente había llamado en mal momento.

- ¿Conversar?, estas loco, ni que fuera importante; perturbas mi paz – indicó mi hermano, algo exasperado – acaso no puedes conversar con Bella.

- Bella es humana – dije, necesitaba distraerme, no pensar en Bella, y mi hermano la mencionaba.

- No solo se puede conversar – dijo mi hermano, escuché una carcajada; Emmett probablemente.

- Jasper, yo nunca haría algo así – solté algo molesto; las carcajadas aumentaron.

- ¡No te exaltes, hermanito!, – exclamó Jasper entre risas – tu solito has pensado en ese tema que comienza con s y termina en o; yo pensé algo como que te viera tocar el piano, o quizás disfrutar de la hermosa luna que ha salido hoy – añadió mi hermano, las carcajadas eran cada vez más sonoras.

- ¡Cállate!, – dije – Jasper hablar contigo es insoportable.

- Edward, no sueñes mucho con Bella – soltó mi hermano.

- Vete a la mierda – bufé.

- Buenas noches para ti también, hermanito - indicó Jasper, colgué el teléfono.

Hablar con Jasper si bien había dejado de lado los pensamientos que tenía hacía Bella, pero ahora me encontraba furioso, no sabía si había sido buena idea llamar a mi hermano; en vez de paz y tranquilidad que esperaba encontrar, estaba enojado, enojado conmigo mismo porque hasta en la llamada había salido el tema del sexo unido con el nombre de mi novia, o yo me estaba volviendo paranoico; y el deseo seguí presente, intacto; mientras que el autocontrol y los pensamientos coherentes se resquebraban, definitivamente necesitada controlarme.

Me levanté de mi cama luego de pasar la noche más larga de toda mi existencia, sentía ganas de ver a Bella; me dirigí a su habitación, parecía un ángel con la leve cortina de cabello castaño oscuro cubriendo su rostro; la observé un momento mientras me recargaba en la puerta, me pregunté, ¿quién no la desearía?, cuando sentí que mis pensamientos se dirigían hacía lo sucedido en el prado; decidí que era hora de salir de su habitación, me dirigí hacía el único lugar de la casa en el que podría distraerme; hacía el único lugar donde al menos por un momento dejaba de pensar en el deseo que sentía hacía Bella, y relajarme; me senté en el banco y deslicé mis dedos por las teclas, la música llenaba el ambiente, y mi mente se desconectaba; estaba absorto; sentí unos cálidos brazos abrazarme lentamente, luego sentí unos cálidos labios se posaron en mi cuello, enviando una descarga eléctrica; me removí incómodo ante el contacto, el recuerdo volvió a mi mente más nítido; como si fuese vivido; suspiré aliviado cuando Bella se deshizo del abrazo y camino hacia la cocina; definitivamente hoy día iba a ser un día muy largo.

El resto del día fue tranquilo; unos cuantos besos, pero sin llegar a la incomodidad; me sentía aliviado, que Bella no forzará nada, que el autocontrol no se resquebrajará, pero aún así me incomodaba que Bella no halla dicho nada; que no halla reprochado nada, que actuará como si nada hubiese ocurrido; estaba impaciente esperando que algo pasará, o quizás, solo quizás había olvidado el tema y no me presionaría más, o había volteado la página y esperaría hasta el matrimonio; ¿ella; pero tú esperarías?, pero aún así no podía evitar observarla a hurtadillas, estudiando todos y cada uno de sus gestos; esperando lograr entrar en su mente, leerla; noté que estaba tranquila, demasiado diría yo luego de lo sucedido, mi impaciencia se incrementó así como mi mal humor, conmigo mismo y con lo que ocultaba Bella.

Bella, se despidió de mi con un cortó beso y se dirigió a su habitación; mientras yo me quedaba impaciente, ansioso, expectante; esperando que algo pasará, no se cuanto tiempo habré pasado así, escuché el agua correr; Bella se estaba duchando.

- ¡Edward! – exclamó mi novia, minutos después, mis instintos me hicieron dirigirme a la habitación rápidamente, pasé por la habitación, no la encontré allí; probablemente en la ducha; me dirigí al baño, allí estaba sentada cerca de un charco agarrándose el tobillo, no necesito darme explicaciones, se había tropezado; pero no solo me percaté de eso, me percaté de su cabello levemente alisado que desprendía un olor a fresas embriagante; así como de las leves gotas que viajaban desde su cuello hasta el escote que tenía la bata, perdiéndose, en lo que imaginé serían sus pechos; y sus largas y blancas piernas; hasta en este momento tenía que ser irresistiblemente sexy.

- ¿Te duele? – pregunté, luego de que había hecho un estudio detallado de su cuerpo y que mis instintos sobreprotectores reaccionaran, me coloqué a su altura, mi aliento chocó en su rostro; se sonrojó ligeramente.

- Sí – soltó mientras se agarraba su tobillo; Bella se había lastimado y en parte era mi culpa por no estar pendiente de ella por estar pendiente en mis deseoso y tortuosos pensamientos; pero tampoco no podía quedarme todo el rato mirándola sin hacer nada; sin pensarlo la cargué, sentí el sobresalto de Bella, se había sorprendido; escondió su rostro en mi pecho, dejando que los mechones de cabello mojaran mi camisa, mientras podría sentir más su olor, ese olor exquisito que era capaz de hacer que el monstruo que habitaba dentro de mi aflorara, ese monstruo que la deseaba tanto; la tumbé delicadamente en la cama evitando que se lastimará el tobillo, mientras el rubor característico se extendía por sus mejillas.

Salí rápidamente de la habitación, cuando sentí deseos de hacerla mía, de completar lo que no paso en el prado; me dirigí al cuarto de mis padres, tenía que haber un botiquín al menos; lo encontré, me dirigí a la habitación, Bella seguía en la posición que la había dejado, me acerqué a ella; toqué delicadamente su tobillo, hizo una leve mueca de dolor, pero luego sonrió como diciéndome que todo estaba bien; traté de despejar mis pensamientos mientras vendaba el tobillo, pero no podía evitar perderme en su piel nívea de sus piernas; estaba incomodo, pero también ansioso, ansioso de dejar mis manos viajar por esa piel tan deseable, comencé a juguetear con la venda, olvidándome la manera correcta de colocarla, estaba completamente torpe, luego de unos minutos, que fueron una eternidad; logré colocarla correctamente.

- Edward – llamó mi novia; alcé la mirada clavando mis ojos dorados en los de ella, la observé suspicazmente.

- ¿Sucede algo?, ¿dónde más te duele? – pregunté preocupado; quizás se había lastimado en alguna otra parte y yo pendiente de mi deseo y de su cuerpo.

- Necesito ropa interior – dijo mientras señaló un montículo de ropa; no pudo evitar sonrojarse; mi rostro se tornó de sorpresa, Bella se encontraba desnuda, completamente desnuda, solo con la bata cubriéndole; tenía ganas de descubrir si era cierto, de besar su piel; Edward concéntrate me dije a mi mismo, necesitaba controlarme; ¿dónde quedó todo mi autocontrol?, me preguntaba.

- ¿Cualquiera? – pregunté indeciso, después de haberme dirigido hacia el montículo y podía ver los diferentes modelos; color entero, con dibujos, con bolitas; muchas imágenes llegaron a mi mente; imágenes parecidas a las que alguna vez me mostró mi hermana, imágenes que me volvían loco.

- Azul con encaje – susurró; no pude evitar sonreír al escuchar la frase; azul con encaje; mi color favorito, quería ver el modelo, imaginármela aunque solo fuera eso; porque no podía, ni debía; hacerla mía y llegar a lastimarla.

Me agaché, estaba ansioso; ¿cuál sería el dichoso modelo?, había mucha ropa interior tirada, demasiada diría yo; mis pensamientos viajaban al ver diferentes modelos, diferentes colores; Emmett tenía razón al decir que la ropa interior era importante, sumamente importante; no podía imaginar a Bella con algunos modelos audaces; otros inocentes; dios Edward que estás pensando; cerré fuertemente mis ojos; las risitas de Bella me devolvieron a la realidad, continué con mi búsqueda; estaba nervioso completamente nervioso, mi mente necesitaba un descanso estaba fantaseando con todos y cada una de las prendas, respiré hondo pero lo único que logré es sentir el olor de Bella impregnado en las prendas, demasiado tentador, algo irresistible; hasta que lo encontré azul con encaje; el modelo perfecto para Bella, y como deseaba vérselo puesto para luego sacárselo, definitivamente me volvería loco y Bella sería la causante de mi locura, de mi tortura, me acerqué lentamente a ella.

- Es este – pregunté allegar a su altura, sin mirarla directamente a los ojos, sabía que si el dorado se mezclaba con el chocolate estaría perdido; me dejaría llevar, estaba sobrepasando mi autocontrol, se lo entregué.

- Sí, es este – dijo; me acerque a ella, dudando de mis acciones esperando que algo pasará, ¿dónde está mi autocontrol?; tenía que detener; me obligué a detenerme; su corazón latía rápidamente, me hizo entrara más es razón no podía hacerle eso, la amaba, ¿no?

- Buenas noches, Bella – susurré para luego darle un corto beso en los labios y en la frente; luego salé de la habitación, de mi infierno.

Azoté la puerta de mi cuarto completamente furioso conmigo mismo, seguro Bella lo había escuchado; no pude evitar maldecirme, de gritar; ¿cuándo se acabaría está tortura?, a este paso me vería contando los días para que fuera la luna de miel; ¿por qué Bella era tan tentadora?, ¿por qué causaba ese efecto en mí?: definitivamente está noche iba a ser demasiado larga y plagada de pensamientos llenos de Bella y ropa interior.

**¿Qué les pareció?**

**Un halago, una crítica o una sugerencia.**

**Por cierto dedicado a Lily Evans de Potter, una amiga que siempre me lee en este fic y en Tortura.**

**Actualizaré pronto.**

**Bye.**

**Besos.**

**¿Llegaré a los cien?**


	8. Infierno personal

_Disclaimer: ningún personaje me pertenece, todos son de Stephenie Meyer; yo solo me dedicó a torturarlos un ratito._

_Notas de la autora: ya paso más de un mes desde que publiqué está historia, realmente me siento mal por haberlas dejado sin historia; recién puedo subirla. Me sentía frustrada ya que no podía escribirla, no tenía inspiración, no se lo único que sabía que no me salía. Aceptaré sus crítica, sus vete al infierno, por no haber actualizado; en verdad les pido disculpas. Bueno sin más los dejo con la historia, no se como me habrá quedado el capitulo, ustedes opinen. Gracias por sus alertas, reviews y suscripciones. Me olvidaba este capítulo va para Skyara(lee el capítulo hasta el final, yo se que me matarás); que es una gran amiga y consejera… ya no me perviertas._

**Tentadoramente, Bella**

**Infierno personal.**

El cielo poco a poco; se fue aclarando, dando paso a la mañana, ¿había estado toda la noche pensando en Bella?, ¿el tiempo pasaba demasiado rápido?, suspiré; el olor a fresas caló en mi nariz; Bella, pensé, y el recuerdo de la noche anterior nubló mi mente, ¿por qué tenía que ser tan tentadora?, ¿por qué el destino se empeñaba en tentarme?; y lo peor de todo, ¿por qué no era capaz de controlarme?; sabía que le haría daño; más me maldecía porque a pesar de saberlo deseaba; necesitaba, que eso llegará a pasar, al final de cuentas era con un humano, no podía controlar mis deseos; ¡maldición!, pensé; salí raudamente de mi habitación, necesitaba salir, distraerme; a este paso Bella o el destino definitivamente me iban a volver loco.

Se podría decir que estaba viendo televisión; aunque lo único que hacía era pasar de canal en canal con el mando, estaba tratando de distraerme; más no lo lograba. Me distraje cuando escuché suaves pisadas, Bella; decidí darle una sorpresa, esperé a que bajara las escaleras, lo hacía lentamente. Cuando estuvo en el último escalón, silenciosamente me coloqué detrás de ella; en ese momento el instinto y el deseo me invadieron; la razón; el cuello de Bella; la camiseta marrón de tirantes hacía contraste con su palidez y dejaba a la vista no solo el cuello sino también sus hombros; me invadió la necesidad de recorrer esa parte descubierta de su piel; con mis manos o mis labios, no importaba solo necesitaba recorrerla, de un momento a otro; mis labios se posicionaron de su cuello, percibí el sobresalto de Bella y su pulsó acelerado; debía encontrarse sonrojada, no se que me alentó; pero seguí besando su cuello; cada milímetro de este, disfrutando del aroma a fresas que desprendía; logré olvidarme de todo, solo Bella y yo; mis manos estrecharon fuertemente su cintura; mientras mis labios ascendían lentamente, hasta llegar a su oído.

- Bueno días, Bella – dije en un susurró, Bella volteó lentamente, me miró directamente a los ojos; tenía las mejillas ligeramente sonrojadas.

- Buenos días – contestó; sus manos se dirigieron a mi rostro acariciándolo lentamente; mientras sus pupilas marrones seguían clavadas en las mías.

- ¿Estás mejor? – pregunté, me preocupaba que siguiera molesta conmigo, me preocupaba que mi rechazo le hubiesen afectado, me preocupaba lastimarla; sus labios se entreabrieron ligeramente cuando mi aliento rozó con estos; sentí deseos de besarla.

- Sí – me contestó Bella con una leve sonrisa; me acerqué a ella y atrapé sus labios, nos besamos lentamente; pero necesitaba, deseaba que fuera más rápido, más furioso; el beso fue pasando a ser algo más ¿excitante?; más el momento fue arruinado por un rugido, seguramente Bella necesitaba comer, ayer no había llegado a cenar.

- Creo que el humano tiene que comer – sugerí; emitiendo una suave risa, Bella sonrío; mientras nos dirigíamos a la cocina, respiré; aún sentía el deseo y la adrenalina que habían dejado el beso.

- ¿Podemos ir de compras? – preguntó Bella, cuando había terminado de comer; estaba loca, Alice la poseyó; era imposible que Bella dijera una frase como esa, se podría decir que ella odiaba cuando Alice decía la palabra "compras"; le dirigí una mirada evaluadora, ¿qué le habría sucedido para que dijera algo así?

- ¿Podemos ir de compras? –repitió mi novia; no era una ilusión lo que había escuchado, arqueé las cejas; Bella soltó una suave risa, mientras me miraba.

- ¿Alice, te ha poseído? – interrogué dudoso, había otra respuesta a este paso llamaría a mi familia preguntando si Alice había muerto, literalmente; y su espíritu poseído a Bella, mi novia soltó una sonora carcajada.

- No – contestó Bella; cuando paró de reírse – quería ir de compras con mí novio, pero el cree que su hermana me ha poseído – dijo mientras hacía un pequeño puchero, la observé detenidamente; esto no podía ser posible; la miré detenidamente tendría que saltar "algo", una pequeña pista que me diera a conocer que Bella me estaba jugando una broma; si hasta un puchero había hecho, como lo hacía Alice, ¿no podía negarme?

- Pero, Bella, no es suficiente teniendo Alice – solté, algo exasperado; no podía creer que Bella tuviera una idea así, es decir era simplemente imposible…a no ser que tantas salidas con Alice la hallan llegado a cambiar; algo definitivamente imposible, cada salida era una tortura para mi novia.

- ¿Me quieres? – preguntó coquetamente, no lo podía creer; llegado a este punto… ¿llegaría a negarme?, lo dudaba.

- No – contesté – te amo – era lo más cierto, al final había caído en el juego de Bella.

- Si dices que me amas; por ese amor me acompañarías a comprar – indicó mi novia; mientras formaba una gran sonrisa, para luego darme un pequeño beso en los labios; no podía negarme, era tan perfecta, tan inocente; y era mía.

- Bella, eso es jugar sucio – dije, mientras le sonreía.

- Nadie dijo que jugaría limpio – soltó mi novia; mientras me daba otro besos; besos cortos que deseaba que se prolongaran, definitivamente Bella me estaba torturando, seduciendo y manipulando; estábamos jugando con juego, pero aún así me gustaba este juego, podría jugarlo todo el día; ensanché más mi sonrisa.

- ¿Por qué quieres ir de compras? – interrogué, tratando en vano de despejar mis pensamientos.

- Ya que no está Alice pensé en elegir algo que a mí guste – contestó, una respuesta correcta y adecuada, en realidad que perdía acompañando a Bella al centro comercial, ella no era Alice; no iba a ponerse completamente loca y obsesionada con las compras.

- ¿Por qué tengo que ir, yo? – pregunté mientras la abrazaba; necesitaba tenerla a mi lado; sentí un leve temblor del cuerpo de Bella; lo atribuí al frío de mi piel.

- Quien va a cargar las bolsas – respondió mi novia, rápidamente; no pude evitar soltar una carcajada, definitivamente otra respuesta correcta; que dejaría aflorar mi instinto sobreprotector – aparte siempre es bueno una opinión masculina, ¿me acompañas? – añadió, sentí una corriente eléctrica recorrer mi cuerpo, al imaginarme una Bella, completamente sonrojada pidiéndome opiniones sobre como se veía, sonreí derrotado; al final, Bella había ganado.

- Por supuesto- contesté mientras salíamos de la casa y nos dirigíamos a mi volvo; iríamos a Seattle. El viaje fue rápido, observé las muecas de Bella mientras manejaba, su mirada reprobadora por mí manía de conducir extremadamente rápido, le sonreía varias veces mientras apretaba ligeramente su mano, llegamos al centro comercial y aparqué el auto.

- ¿A dónde vamos? – pregunté, mi novia hecho un vistazo rápido por todas las tiendas; señaló una de estas; la de jeans, eligió algo simple y nada parecido a lo que elegiría Alice.

- Yo creo que Alice, te hubiese llevado a esa de halla – dije, con una risita mientras le señalaba una de las predilectas de Alice; en los escaparates se observaban vestidos multicolores y de formas extravagantes, la risa de Bella; llegó a mis oídos.

- Pero no estás con Alice; estás con Bella – me indicó, mientras tomaba mi mano y caminaba hacía la tienda; tenía razón era Bella, no mi hermana; no debería tener miedo de un día de compras, ¿o si?

Entramos a la tienda; Bella le dirigió una mirada evaluadora a todos los maniquís, frunció el ceño, se veía adorable; al final se decidió por los clásicos, reí suavemente imaginándome el sermón que soltaría Alice al ver lo elegido por mi novia; se dirigió a los probadores, si bien no era torturante como salir con Alice, me aburría un poco; aunque la compañía de Bella era muy buena; sentí una mirada clavada en mi, volteé se encontraba una dependienta mirándome coquetamente y sus pensamientos llegaron a perturbarme; otro de los porque no me gustaba ir de compras. Me sorprendí cuando Bella salió con el pantalón en la mano y una mueca de disgusto, ¿acaso no le habría quedado bien?; se acercó a la dependienta y pidió que le acerque un jeans diferente a los que ella usaba, azul oscuro y con pedrería; se adentró nuevamente en el probador escuché varios bufidos de desacuerdo por parte de ella.

- Edward – escuché que mi novia me llamaba, había estado esperándola afuera del probador.

- ¿Sí? – pregunté, mientras me volteaba; el rostro de Bella seguía con su mueca forzaba, más yo me sorprendí al verla; definitivamente ese jeans le asentaba bastante, marcando la curva de las caderas.

- ¿Qué tal me queda? – preguntó algo avergonzada y sonrojada, me pareció adorable.

- Perfecto, a mí me gusta – contesté, mientras sonreía; observó su figura en el espejo, no pude evitar mirar su cuerpo, piensa en algo me dije; antes de que perdiera el control - ¿lo llevas? – pregunté; más bien fue lo primero que se me ocurrió.

- Sí – dijo; automáticamente saqué mi billetera de mis pantalones, Bella solo me miró.

- Yo lo pagó – soltó inmediatamente, la miré detenidamente.

- ¿Con qué dinero?, te habrás dado cuenta del precio – pregunté; mientras miraba la etiqueta, era demasiado para Bella, a no ser que fuera la única prenda que compraría, Bella asomó una sonrisa, para luego mirar la minúscula inscripción del precio; sus ojos se abrieron completamente, sonreí triunfalmente al final de cuentas yo pagaría, Bella sacó su móvil y leyó lo que parecía ser un mensaje, sonrió; ¿a qué se debía?

- Con esto – dijo mientras me enseñaba una tarjeta de color dorado, la reconocí inmediatamente; era la tarjeta de Alice, ¿se la había prestado?

- ¿Cómo tienes algo así? – interrogué, mis ojos se habría abierto desmesuradamente.

- Alice me lo dio – contestó, mientras sonreía complacida – dijo que en algún momento lo necesitaría – me quedé completamente confuso y no repliqué; Bella entró al probador, se cambió, pagó el jeans y salió con una gran sonrisa del lugar.

- Ahora, ¿a dónde vamos? – pregunté, mientras le tomaba su mano, todavía había muestras de confusión en mi rostro.

- A esa – dijo mientras señalaba una tienda de la izquierda, sonreí un momento; era una tienda de gusto Alice, pero Bella; era Bella se encargaría de elegir prendas que el pequeño duende considerará impropias.

Cuando entramos, muchas miradas femeninas se dirigieron hacía mí, me sentí cohibido; la tienda era grande, gigante; la mayoría de prendas era más a lo tipo Rosalie o Alice. No me imaginaba a mi novia usando algo parecido, Bella se separó de mi mientras yo me dedicaba a mirar las prendas ante la atenta mirada de varias mujer; ya he dicho porque odio el centro comercial; seguí con la mirada a mi novia eligió diversas prendas, caminaba lentamente mientras pasaba entre las diversas perchas, eligió diversos modelos y luego se adentró en el probador que estaba completamente vació; la seguí no podía soportar las miradas insistentes, así como sus pensamientos de las compradoras. Los probadores estaban completamente vacíos; lo primero que llego a probarse era una camisa blanca con rayas pegada al cuerpo, no pude evitar quedarme viendo la figura de Bella, mientras sonreía; el siguiente un polo negro con letras moradas, pegaba con su personalidad de mi novia pero aún así era sexy; luego se probó un polo verde straple y un rojo atado al cuello, unos leggins negros y un polo plateado; demasiado sexy, y por último uno azul de mangas largas con escote; la miré detenidamente, la prenda se adaptaba a cada curva; tuve que respirar hondo ante tal visión.

- Estar de compras contigo no es tan agotador como con Alice – dije, cuando salimos de la tienda; necesitaba quitar de mi mente esa imagen tan tentadora de Bella.

- Eso es verdad – afirmó con una gran sonrisa – te parece bien ir a la tienda de libros o disco; o quizás a esa de peluches – añadió, mientras me sonreía.

- Podemos ir a las tres – sugerí, un respiró al menos; nada de compradoras con pensamientos impropios y Bella a mi lado.

Nuestra primera parada fue la tienda de música, se formó una gran sonrisa en mi rostro; me dirigí a las estanterías buscando algo para mi colección, algún disco que me gustará; en realidad ahora no me parecía una idea disparatada el salir con Bella, al final mi novia no era como Alice, esto no sería una tortura; en el fondo lo disfrutaba. Salía de la tienda con un cargamento de cds para agregar a mi colección; había comprado un solo de piano para darle a Esme y algo de música moderna y ensordecedora para Emmett, rogaba que pusiera el cd cuando estuviera ocupado con Rosalie, al menos así tendría una tarde tranquila.

Luego nos dirigimos a la tienda de libros, mi novia corrió hacia las diferentes estanterías; dejando completamente solo, me dediqué a observarla, observaba diferentes volúmenes de libros; le sonreía, mientras seguía viendo más libros; al final llegó hacia mí con una gran pila, los cuatro primero deberían ser para ella; para Esme una revista con diferentes tendencias para decorar una casa, un tomo de una nueva investigación de ADN; probablemente para Carlisle; para Jasper un libro sobre al Guerra Civil, unas cuantas revistas de moda para Alice, sonreí cuando me percaté cual sería el libro para Rosalie; manejo de niños, claro teniendo a Emmett como pareja; su vida debería ser complicada, lo que me sorprendió fue un cuento para niños, Emmett pensé; pero no sería mejor algo relacionado con el sexo.

- No sería mejor Kamasutra – sugerí.

- No lo creo, el ya debe saber todo sobre eso – me dijo mi novia, mientras me daba un pequeño beso en los labios, eso era cierto Emmett debería saberse el libro al revés y al derecho y eso lo decían las imágenes y gemidos que provenían cuando Rosalie y Emmett estaban juntos.

- Acertaste con el de Rosalie – susurré en su oído; era la verdad era lo que mejor me parecía, me reí.

- Eso creo, crees que acerté con el tuyo – dijo Bella, mostrándome un libro; se titulaba "Hágale caso a su novia, ella tiene la razón", está puso una gran sonrisa.

- No esta mal, pero crees que lo tomaré en cuenta – indiqué, en parte lo de Bella era una proposición indirecta; una proposición demasiado tentadora e irresistible, una propuesta que cada vez estaba más cerca de cumplirse; rendirme ante Bella, traté de alejar mis pensamientos dándole una ojeada al libro.

- Había pensado en este – opinó mientras me enseñaba otro libro, "Al diablo con el autocontrol"; me reí, pero no era una risa del todo alegre sino también algo sarcástica; ¿si Bella; se imaginará todo lo que tenía que contenerme?

- Nunca vas a cambiar, Bella – solté, mientras besaba su frente, era verdad nunca cambiaría hasta que yo cediera; la pregunta era, ¿cuánto me faltaba para entregarme a mis instintos?

- No, así te gusto – dijo, mientras me sacaba la lengua como una niña pequeña y pagaba los libros; era verdad así me gustaba, me gustaba ser tentado; porque pese a ser una tortura insoportable; la tentación era buena, quizás demasiado.

Salimos de la tienda riéndonos; al final está no era la típica salida de Alice, me divertía, la pasaba bien; era como una cita perfecta, de la mano de mí novia, haciendo algo que nos gustará; algo ameno; me dedicaba a mirarla, obsérvala; reírme en fin disfruta de esa Bella que por un momento me hacía sentir humano; disfrutaba de la vida.

- ¿Entramos? – pregunté; mientras veía los grandes escaparates, llenos de peluches, flores y globos, definitivamente una tienda a la nunca había entrado; ya que Alice solo se dedicaba a mirar ropa y no a entrar a la tienda de los "novios" como ella decía cuando pasábamos por allí.

- Si – me contestó mi novia, mientras me sonreía.

La tienda de peluches, no estaba abarrotada pero sí un poco llena había niños así también como parejas; deje por un rato a Bella sola, siempre había visto en las películas que los novios le daban un presente a su novia; lo había visto entrando a la tienda era un oso polar de tamaño gigante; me gusto y supe que era el indicado para ella; le pedí al vendedor que me loa cercará y luego lo pagué. Antes de llegar hasta donde estaba Bella, me percaté que ella me buscaba; puse el peluche en mi delante y me acerqué, Bella puso una sonrisa, de seguro sabría que era yo.

- ¿Te gusta? – pregunté mientras me asomaba por un lado del peluche.

- Me encanta – dijo, mi novia – pero creo que habrá que esconderlo de Emmett – añadió.

- Tienes razón – afirmé, Emmett y su fascinación por los oso; sostuve el peluche y las bolsas.

- Creo que debemos dejar las cosas en el auto y después volvemos a entrar –sugirió Bella, cuando habíamos salido de la tienda.

- Es verdad, sino les parecerá raro que un humano pueda con tremendo oso, y las bolsas – dije mientras Bella estallaba en risas.

Dejamos las cosas en el auto; el oso casi ocupaba todo el asiento trasero; me percaté que Bella estaba metida en sus pensamientos y removía las manos nerviosamente; escuché sus respiración pausada; y luego el rugido de su estomago, solté una risita; al parecer el humano tenía hambre.

- Vamos, Bella – dije mientras le tomaba de la mano; nos dirigimos a comprar un café y una hamburguesa para mi novia; mientras preparaban la orden, Bella se dirigió al baño; en ese momento varias chicas de las mesas cercanas voltearon verme; algunas se querían acercarse pero lo dudaban, otras me guiñaron el ojo coquetamente; muchas pensaban en pedirme mi número, tantos pensamientos a la vez me desorientaron. En ese momento Bella salió del baño y vino a juntarse conmigo; estaba algo rara primero se dedicó a observarla y luego a tragar rápidamente, cuando hubo terminado, salió de la cafetería; y comenzó a caminar apresuradamente; la seguía no sabía a donde se dirigía ni que pasaba pro su cabeza; mi mueca era de asombro, duda mezclado con al curiosidad.

Comenzó a disminuir su paso, hasta que llegó a parar en una tienda, ¿de vestidos?; mi novia se quedó mirando los escaparates detenidamente; en realidad miraba un vestido, era largo de un tono azul eléctrico, era amarrado al cuello; el plateado contrastaba con el azul, lo completaba un tajo que salía del lado izquierdo, exactamente del muslo, Bella se quedó mirando la prenda de una manera absorta. En ese momento pensé que Bella se vería divina en tal prenda, ¿como un ángel o una diosa?; algo más bello e irreal, y yo el demonio que la deseaba, que la buscaba; el demonio que deseaba usurpar ese ángel, hacerla suya; un suspiro me saco de mis pensamientos, Bella.

- ¿Te gusta? – pregunté; mi novia tembló cuando mi aliento rozó su oreja, parpadeó levemente como si hubiese estado pensando en otra cosa.

- Si – me contestó, soltó un suspiró.

- Pruébatelo – le animé, quería verla vestida con esa prenda; lo deseaba, mi novia me miró dudosa, le dediqué una sonrisa; quería ver a mi ángel, verla de azul eléctrico.

- No me quedaría tan bien, no soy la adecuada para ese vestido – indicó mientras agachaba la mirada, ¿porqué no estaba segura?; su inocencia y su sensualidad innata la hacían la adecuada, ¿cómo podía dudarlo?, respiré hondo; Bella llegaba a ser testaruda a veces, tenía que convencerla.

- Eres la adecuada – dije; poniéndole fin al asunto, mi mano rodeo la suya, tratándole de trasmitir esa confianza, entramos a la tienda, le dediqué una sonrisa; mientras pedía a la dependienta que bajará el vestido, para que Bella se lo probará.

Sentí el leve temblor de Bella, cuando le entregaron el vestido, ¿acaso pensaba que se vería ridícula?; se deshizo de mi agarré y se dirigió a los vestidores, quise adentrarme en los probadores más no podía, quería verla me imaginé su nívea piel al descubierto contrastando con la fina, suave y delicada tela de color azul; mi favorito, y ese vestido iba a serlo, como deseaba verla. No pude evitarlo y me dirigí a la caja cancelé el vestido, quisiera o no, algún día vería a Bella vestida con esa prenda, decidí esperar a mi novia; me apoyé casualmente en el umbral de la puerta sonriendo ante mis pensamientos; me percaté que Bella hablaba con la dependienta y está me señalaba.

- ¿Por qué? – me preguntó cuando salimos de la tienda.

- Quieras o no, quería verte puesto algún día ese vestido – contesté, era uno de mis deseos; traté de no darle importancia; mi novia sonrió, quizás teníamos el mismo pensamiento y pronto la vería vestida de azul eléctrico.

Bella se paró en la entrada de una tienda mientras observaba las prendas, las prendas que ofrecí el negocio; no eran para nada de gusto de Bella, mi novia arqueó una ceja; luego respiró hondo y se adentró a la tienda, la seguí confundido, se acercó a la dependienta y pidió que le bajaran un short blanco con un polo amarillo y una falda jeans y un polo azul, ¿mi novia usaría esas prendas?, no la creía capaz…quizás una broma de mal gusto. No me imaginaba a Bella en prendas sumamente cortas, es más dudaba si algún día las usaría; pero aún así algo dentro de mí me decía que yo desearía verla así, linda, delicada; en fin tentadora. Bella se probó rápidamente los conjuntos mientras yo la esperaba; cuando salió de los probadores, pagó apresuradamente y me jaló del brazo, ¿a dónde me llevaba?; y ¿por qué le sudaban las manos?, estaba nerviosa definitivamente.

Mi novia frenó en una tienda que era grande; los escaparates perfectamente iluminados y un nombre algo extravagante en letras rojas _Escala_; me sorprendí cuando me percaté de los maniquís, la ropa expuesta era pequeñísima; es lencería, ¿qué esperabas?;me dijo mi subconsciente; mis ojos se abrieron y mi quijada cayó ligeramente, ¿Bella esperaba que entrará allí?, eso no podía ser posible, si hubiese sido humado probablemente tendría un sonrojo. Seguí la mirada de mi novia, mis ojos se dilataron, Bella miraba un conjunto de lencería, este era de color azul con finas líneas de encaje negro; un corsé y una pequeña tanga; no, Bella no debería estar pensando en algo así; probablemente me diera un infarto, no te dan infartos; dijo mi subconsciente, era demasiado para mí, era como si el calor hubiese subido considerablemente; acaso no deseas verla así, afirmó mi subconsciente; joder, claro que la deseaba ver así, pero eso sería como ir directamente al infierno; mi autocontrol no podría con todo eso; me percaté que mi novia comenzó a dar pequeños pasos que la separaban con la entrada de la tienda, se paró al verme, definitivamente no entraría allí; me había quedado estático, tieso.

- ¿Piensas entrar? – pregunté nerviosamente, esto era una tortura; Bella ¿por qué me haces esto?, no te das cuenta que no lo soportaría.

- Si, ¿tiene algo de malo? – contestó, su mirada se tornaba segura, prefería a la Bella nerviosa, tímida e insegura en estos momentos; no a una Bella segura que me haría pasar los minutos más tormentosos de mi vida.

- No – dije, clavé mi mirada en el suelo, era lo único que podía hacer, si me encontraba con los ojos cafés y una Bella pidiéndomelo no podría contenerme; aceptaría el boleto que sería mi infierno personal, mi tortura; el quiebre de mi autocontrol.

- Vamos entonces – propuso mientras me jalaba del brazo, no opuse resistencia; en el fondo deseaba verla con esa prenda diminuta.

- Bella, te espero acá – solté, mi voz no sonó segura, estaba el miedo, el temor; rogaba que me hiciera caso, era mi última carta.

- Edward, solo es un rato, no te va a pasar nada – indicó mientras me daba un pequeño beso, ¿no te va a pasar nada?, a mí no; pero que sucedería si pierdo mi autocontrol, si el instinto sale a flote; no quería pensarlo. – Por favor – añadió mientras hacía un pequeño puchero, mi perdición; es que las llamas del infierno son tentadoras, demasiado; solo te atrapan y te atraen.

- Vamos entonces – dije abatido, mientras la seguía; ¿por qué no disfrutas de tu infierno?, me dijo mi subconsciente, no le hice caso; pero en realidad quería disfrutar de ese infierno que era Bella.

Entramos a la tienda, bajé mi mirada, sentía que cometía el peor de los crímenes; que era un pecador de las tentaciones, de mi tentación personal, Bella; me percaté que había algunas parejas, algunos estaban tan desorientados como yo, otras más efusivos esperaban ansiosos la prenda que elegiría su pareja, los pasos de Bella eran algo inseguros, cerré mi mano en la suya con fuerza, no podía creer que me encontraba en un lugar como este, Bella se acercó a una de las chicas que atendía, escuché que intercambiaban unas palabras, está volvió al cabo de un rato tenía el conjunto que estaba en la entrada, ¿se lo iba a probar?; me sorprendí y boca cayó ligeramente, Bella comenzó a caminar mientras agarraba fuertemente la prenda, me llevó con ella hacía uno de los probadores; me quedé fuera, mientras veía a mi tentación, a mi pecado; adentrarse en este, la tentación era mucha; Bella con ese conjunto y solo una puerta era la que nos separaba, mis instientos se activaron, no se como; solo comencé a caminar, llegué abrí ligeramente la puerta, no podía contenerme; solo actuaba, mi novia estaba ¿preciosa?; no deseable y el rubor hacía que acortará cada vez más al distancia, ¿qué estaba haciendo?, ¿por qué no me detenía?; llegué hasta su cuello donde respiré fuertemente aspirando su aroma, viendo la blancura de su piel, que me parecía demasiado exquisita.

- Edward – susurró, había sorpresa en su rostro.

Bella se calló, cuando mis manos se posicionaron de su cintura, recorriéndola lentamente; mis labios besaron su cuello, recorrí toda la nuca y subí hasta el cuello; mi novia soltó un gemido, cuando mi lengua comenzaron a jugar con la piel expuesta, mis manos comenzaron a trazar círculos en su abdomen, que estaba cubierto por la fina tela de encaje.

- Te queda perfecto – dije, mientras besaba delicadamente el lóbulo de su oreja, mi novia estaba ligeramente sonrojada; y yo me preguntaba, ¿qué estaba haciendo?

- Gracias – dijo Bella; mientras volteaba, me miró directamente a los ojos pude ver sorpresa pero también seguridad, sus mejillas estaban teñidas de un leve color rojo.

Bella, se acercó lentamente; su caminar era sexy, demasiado, casi felino; cuando estuvo a mi altura, fue ella la que inició el beso, primero lento, casi disfrutándolo; luego se fue convirtiendo en una necesidad, en un deseo mutuo, las manos de Bella comenzaron a jugar con los botones de mi camisa, era una tortura demasiado lenta, dolorosa; pero a la vez satisfactoria, mi lengua se adentró en su boca y acarició la suya lo cual causó un gemido por parte de mi novia; las manso de Bella comenzaron a trazar surcos por las líneas de mi abdomen, lo cual hizo que me quedara un momento estático, ante sensación tan placentera, solo estábamos Bella y yo; no me acordaba que estábamos en un lugar público, mucho menos que era la tienda de lencería.

- Necesita ayuda – escuché la voz de la dependienta; eso me trajo a la realidad y también a Bella, que se separó completamente de mí; tenía un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas, el cabello algo revoloteado y los labios ligeramente hinchados; Bella me dedicó una mirada, no supe que hacer me reprochaba a mí mismo el no poder controlarme pero aúna sí el deseo estaba presente; no supe que hacer lo único que atiné es a salir apresuradamente.

- Pervertido – gritó alguien; me volteé lentamente mi mirada se quedó clavada en la anciana que salía del probador del costado, tragué saliva; su mirada era severa y sus pensamientos aún más.

- Ayuda, este muchacho es un pervertido – gritó de nuevo la anciana; yo me quedé paralizado, no sabía que decir. Llegó hasta los probadores uno de los guardia de la tienda; Edward muévete o di algo me decía mi subconsciente, más no podía me encontraba tieso con los ojos mirando directamente a la anciana.

**Discúlpenme la tardanza.**

**¿Qué les pareció?**

**Un halado, una crítica o sugerencia; todas se aceptan.**

**¿Qué hará Edward en la cárcel?, ¿Cuáles serán los pensamientos de Miranda Drucker?**

**Trataré de actualizar pronto.**

**Bye.**

**Besos.**

***Se va a buscar fresas y nata… para comer… por cierto me voy unos cuantos días de viaje pero aún así trataré de actualizar***


	9. Chico bueno en la carcel

_Disclaimer: ningún personaje me pertenece son de Stephenie Meyer, y las locas ideas son mías._

_Notas de la autora: si lo sé, se que todas están sorprendidas por que halla actualizado, ¿pensaban que las dejaría colgada?, no, simplemente la universidad que me quito todo mi tiempo y no me dejaba actualizar, estuve a punto de jalar un curso y estuve estudiando, recién he entrado de vacacione así que comencé a escribir y acá tienen un nuevo capítulo, por cierto ya comencé a avanzar el próximo y Tortura también. Mis queridas lectoras no me maten, ni quieran quemarme en la hoguera, ahora si voy a tratar de no dejar abandonados mis fics. Sin más disfruten del capítulo, por cierto dedicado a Hope, Sharon; a mis dos hermanitas, y a mi nueva lectora y amiga Tiffany, ella es la que me obliga personalmente a sentarme a escribir, ahora está como una maniaca diciéndome que escriba Tortura, ¿le hago caso?. Las palabras en cursivas son pensamientos que Edward está leyendo._

* * *

**Tentadoramente, Bella**

**Chico bueno en la cárcel**

* * *

- Necesita ayuda – escuché la voz de la dependienta; eso me trajo a la realidad y también a Bella, que se separó completamente de mí; tenía un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas, el cabello algo revoloteado y los labios ligeramente hinchados; Bella me dedicó una mirada, no supe que hacer me reprochaba a mí mismo el no poder controlarme pero aún así el deseo estaba presente; no supe que hacer lo único que atiné es a salir apresuradamente.

- Pervertido – gritó alguien; me volteé lentamente mi mirada se quedó clavada en la anciana que salía del probador del costado, tragué saliva; su mirada era severa y sus pensamientos aún más.

- Ayuda, este muchacho es un pervertido – gritó de nuevo la anciana; yo me quedé paralizado, no sabía que decir. Llegó hasta los probadores uno de los guardia de la tienda; Edward muévete o di algo me decía mi subconsciente, más no podía me encontraba tieso con los ojos mirando directamente a la anciana.

- ¿Sucede algo? – preguntó el guardia, lo miré atento; quise decir algo, defender; más las palabras no salieron de mí boca, el rostro de la anciana me vigilaba, sus pensamientos formaban una sola palabra _pervertido_.

- Si, yo estaba saliendo del probador, y me encontré con este joven que parecía estar queriendo mirar en los probadores, imagínese que me hubiese demorado un segundo más quizás me hubiese espiado – indicó la anciana, usando algunos gestos exagerados y arrastrando algunas palabras, mis ojos se abrieron de golpe ante tal declaración; era una mentira, más yo no podía decirle al guardia que había estado "ocupado" con mi novia en el probador, Bella también iría a la cárcel; solo agaché mi cabeza, tratando de parecer arrepentido.

- Joven acompáñeme – soltó el guardia – vamos a llevarlo a la oficina central y lo tendremos allí por un momento – agregó el guardia, me sentía aliviado; no iba a pasar la noche en la cárcel y pronto me reuniría con Bella.

- Creo que darle una reprimenda solo causaría burla por parte de este joven – ¿a dónde querría llegar la anciana? – el necesita un correctivo más eficaz – la observé cautelosamente, ¿qué buscaba?, – podría llamar a la comisaría, necesito hacer una denuncia por actos contra el pudor – terminó la anciana, mi boca se abrió ligeramente y mis ojos la observaron directamente; había una mueca de burla en sus ojos, mientras que sus pensamientos decían _te lo mereces._

- Señora, pero solo ha sido un pequeño incidente – argumentó el guardia – quizás el joven se equivoco o buscaba a alguien en los probadores.

- Los jóvenes de ahora no son para nada inocentes, como usted quiere creer – espetó la anciana – o quizás, solo quizás usted sea cómplice de este joven y trata de encubrirlo – indicó la anciana señalando al guardia en el pecho.

- Como usted diga – dijo el guardia mientras sacaba su radio y llamaba a la central para que le envíen una patrulla, estaba abrumado, quizás algo nervioso; ¿Bella, me buscaría en la cárcel?, no me imagina a mi novia yendo a buscarme, sería penoso.

Mis pensamientos se encontraban en como el haría Bella al buscarme en la cárcel, no me imaginaba a mi novia yendo un lugar como ese; y todo por culpa mía, por no contenerme, por desearla; hacía que mí Bella, pasará momentos muy malos, definidamente solo pensaba en mí mismo.

- Joven, suba – la voz del guardia me sacó de mis pensamientos, el coche patrulla se encontraba estacionado esperando que subiera.

- No, debería tratarlo bien, cuando es un completo pervertido – sugirió la señora, mientras subía elegantemente al coche patrulla, suspiré; para luego subir y sentarme en el asiento trasero del auto, definitivamente esto sería cómico para Emmett y Jasper.

El trayecto no fue largo, al menos así esperaba no demorarme mucho; convencer a los guardias y lograr ir a buscar a Bella al centro comercial, el auto se estacionó cuidadosamente, la comisaría era un tanto oscura y sucia; en pocas palabras su aspecto era lúgubre.

Descendí del auto lentamente, al menos no me encontraba esposado; como lo pedían los pensamientos de la anciana, entré a la comisaría, algunos guardias conversaban entre ellos, otro tenían los pies subidos en sus escritorios y los demás tomaban café; más cuando la anciana entró al lugar todos se pusieron rectos, algunos no articulaban palabra, inspeccioné sus pensamientos; la mayoría decía lo mismo: _pobre chico, de está no se salva; encontrado por Miranda Drucker_. Así que la anciana se llamaba Miranda Drucker, y por los pensamientos de los guardias era costumbre que ella trajera a muchachos acusados por actos contra el pudor y les hacía pasar un mal rato, ¿qué me esperaba?, pensé entrando a la oficina del guardia asignado.

- Siéntese – indicó el guardia, se encontraba aburrido – ¿nombre completo? – preguntó mientras comenzaba a llenar unas hojas.

- Edward Anthony Cullen – respondí, la anciana tosió, fruncí el ceño al verla.

- ¿Edad? – interrogó el guardia, suspiré pesadamente; esto llevaría más tiempo de lo que pensaba.

- Diecisiete – contesté, mientras esperaba que el guardia soltará otra pregunta.

- Con diecisiete y cometiendo delitos – soltó la anciana – la juventud de ahora no es como antes, cada vez cae en pecado – quise reírme ante su comentario, si supiera que yo he nacido antes que ella.

- ¿Dónde se encuentran sus padres? – preguntó el guardia, _seguramente este muchacho tendrá de padres a dos pervertidos_, tosí al ver los pensamientos de la anciana, tenía una mente rara y algo frustrada, ¿sólo podía pensar en la palabra pervertido?

- Están de viaje – indiqué, el guardia solo escribía, mientras que al anciana bufaba levemente, pensado que era un completo mentiroso.

- ¿Podría decirme qué sucedió en la tienda? – la anciana solo pensaba: _¡qué no se lo dije… el muchacho es un pervertido!_

- Había ido con mi amiga – dije al pensar en Bella, sabía que no debía decir la palabra novia – ella estaba mirando algunos conjuntos – _pervertido, seguro quería mantener relaciones con su novia en un probador_, me turbé un poco ante tales pensamientos y supe que si hubiese sido humano me encontraría sonrojado – y de pronto la perdí, la busqué por el local y como no la encontraba, – me sentía más convencido de mi coartada, mientras eso la anciana se convencía más de que yo había estado con alguien en el probador – decidí ver si estaba en los probadores, pero antes de que llegará a ver si mi amiga se encontraba en ese lugar; – _pervertido y mentiroso, quería intimar; si es que no lo hizo con esa chica_, esos eran los pensamientos de la anciana – la señora salió y comenzó a decir que yo era un pervertido, cuando yo no soy de esa clase de personas – cuando terminé mi relato, sentí que el olor del perfume de Bella llenando la estancia, y luego escuché un suave y tímida voz de mi novia preguntando por mí.

- Este joven es un pervertido – gritó la señora sacándome de mis pensamientos que sólo seguían la voz de Bella, y de pronto mi ángel se materializó ante mí; su cabello castaño se encontraba algo despeinado, sus mejillas estaban completamente sonrojadas, probablemente había corrido, su ojos chocolates expresaban alivio. Me sentí contento al verla pero también sentí que ella no debía estar en un lugar como esté, que yo solucionaría sólo mi problema, me giré cuando sentí la mirada de la anciana clavada en mí; solo destilaba despreció, mas también me percaté que Bella analizaba a la anciana pasando desde su atuendo floreado, hasta sus cabellos y deteniéndose en su mirada, mi novia se estremeció.

- Buenas noches – saludó Bella, mientras entraba a la estancia lenta y torpemente, la miré, tratando de expresarle mis sentimientos, tratando de decirle que se fuera.

- ¿Usted, quién es señorita? – preguntó la anciana, me sorprendí de cómo podía cambiar su estado de ánimo tan rápidamente; le hablaba a mi novia como si fuera su propia nieta, tan dulcemente que cualquiera se tragaría el cuento que era una dulce ancianita, mi novia le sonrió.

- Soy Isabella Swan – contestó mi novia, tratando de sonar firme – pero puede decirme Bella – indicó, algo más segura.

- Mucho gusto pequeña – se presentó la anciana, sus cambios de comportamientos eran espeluznantes pensé – soy la señora Miranda Drucker - _¿a qué habrá venido esta niña?, pero de lo que estoy casi segura es que conoce al pervertido_, por sus pensamientos deduje que quizás le hacía pasar un mal rato a Bella, - por cierto ¿qué deseas? – interrogó.

- Vine a ver a mi amigo – contestó mi novia mientras movía sus manos nerviosamente, me percaté que lo había pensado antes de dar la respuesta, que había descartado la palabras novio, quizás para no crear problemas; también logré percatarme que se sentía aliviada luego de haber respondido.

- ¿Cómo puede tener un amigo que es pervertido? – preguntó la anciana mientras me dirigía una mirada despectiva casi al igual que sus pensamientos; _seguro que están confabulados, los dos son unos pervertidos, adelantados; probablemente se la hayan montado en alguno de los probadores._

- Bueno – inició su relato mi novia – el estaba conmigo en el centro comercial, para ser más exactos en la tienda Escala – mi novia removía sus manos, claro signo de nerviosismo – y creo que me perdí, soy un poco torpe – el sonrojo de sus mejillas hizo que me pareciera demasiado adorable – y como él es como mi hermano, aparte que soy su responsabilidad mientras mis padres están de viaje – Bella se encontraba muy nerviosa – y creo que fue a buscarme a los probadores, no fue porque es un pervertido – terminó su relato, mientras suspiraba.

- Dices que el joven te estuvo buscando en los probadores, ¿no pudo mandar alguna dependienta para que te buscará? – _pequeña mentirosa, veremos cuál es tu siguiente salida._

- Es algo tímido – murmuró mi novia, señalándome – no habla mucho, hasta que conoce lo suficiente de la persona – al respuesta había salido clara y automática, me sorprendí ay que tenía mucho de verdad; antes sólo para con mis hermanos, era difícil que me relacionará con humanos hasta que Bella llegó a mi vida.

- En parte tiene razón – _este muchacho sólo ha negado que es un pervertido, pero no ha argumentado más cosas, como los demás muchachos a los cuales acuso de pervertidos_ – hasta ahora no ha dicho nada para defenderse, ha aceptado todo los gritos y que lo trajéramos acá sin decir ninguna palabra; otros jóvenes se defienden como si la vida se les fuera en ello – le dirigí una pequeña sonrisa a mi novia – pero niña, porque vienes a buscarlo tú; ¿y sus padres? – _espero que con está pregunta caiga en contradicciones, está niña mentirosa._

- Bueno, sus padres están de luna de miel, y sus hermanos están de viaje – respiré hondo mi novia había dicho la verdad, y se asemejaba bastante a mi versión.

- ¿Puedes darnos el teléfono de su casa? – preguntó la anciana con una extraña amabilidad, _par de mentirosos; creen que me tragaré ese cuento._

- Es 91412352 – contestó mi novia más nerviosa de lo normal.

- ¿Puede llamar? – preguntó la anciana al policía, mi novia estaba atónita, sorprendida; probablemente porque la anciana no había creído en ella. Observé como el oficial marcó el número y le paso el teléfono a la Señora Drucker, la mueca de fastidio se extendió por su rostro, quise reírme, sabía que nadie contestaría el teléfono, al final nadie se encontraba en casa.

- ¿Lo comprobó? – preguntó mi Bella tímidamente.

- Si, - _y si los padres salieron algún lado y no de viaje, esos muchachos tienen que aprender a mentir_ – pero queda la duda de que sus padres y sus hermanos se hallan ido a cenar - _creo que los atrape su mentira es de niños _– en realidad su mentira es demasiado infantil – soltó, mi novia quedó atónita ante tales palabras, sólo pude mirar enfadado a la anciana.

- Señora, yo no tengo la necesidad de mentirle – dijo Bella pausadamente, se encontraba apretando los puños, la ancana había enfadado a mi novia, me sorprendí un poco, ¿cómo reaccionaría mi novia?

- Si la razón fuese que tú y el joven han estado haciendo cosas indebidas en una de los probadores – la mandíbula de mi novia se desencajo y sus mejillas ardieron. La anciana sólo pensó: _bingo, así que mis sospechas eran ciertas y está muchacha ha estado haciendo quién sabe que cosa con el pervertido._

- Eso es imposible – negó mi novia cuando se recuperó del comentario, algo un poco tarde ya que los pensamientos de la anciana eran cada vez peores.

- Muchos jóvenes de ahora hacen eso – sugirió la anciana, mi novia se quedó completamente estática en su sitio, simplemente me dediqué a mirarla; y no necesite ser Jasper para darme cuenta que la furia de Bella aumentaba.

- Pero somos como hermanos – replicó mi novia mirando a la anciana fijamente, _chica tonta tu misma lo has dicho son como hermanos; por el deseo hasta los hermanos cometen incesto_.

- Señorita – comenzó a decir la anciana con tono altanero, - ahora se le dicen a los novios hermanos – mi novia la miró enfada – antes se le decían amigos, primos; pero a fin de cuentas son novios – me percaté que mi novia hacía intentos para no reírse.

- Señora, es imposible que Edward llegué a estar conmigo, - indicó mi novia, _si como no, por un rato de sexo su amigo puede sentir atracción momentánea _– ni siquiera le atraigo; él las prefiere rubias o pelirrojas con ojos azules o verdes – _pero por un momento de lujuria pueden gustarle las castañas con ojos chocolates_, Bella trataba de no reír ante tal mentira, también tuve que contenerme ante tal afirmación ya que muchachas con esas características habían tratado de conquistarme; pero sólo Bella había llegado a mi corazón.

- Niña, los jóvenes de ahora ni siquiera se fijan en el rostro, sólo les importa el sexo – soltó la anciana, mi novia se quedó estupefacta, _¿qué creías muchacha?, que este joven te quería, ¡bah!, este joven lleno de hormonas revueltas; sólo busca y buscará: ¡Sexo!_

- Señora con todo respeto que se merece, - los ojos de Bella solo destilaban furia y peligrosidad – a usted que le importa mi vida sexual – el gritó de mi novia me dio a entender que se encontraba furiosa y enfadada, y que por supuesto la paciencia se le había agotado; el guardia la miraba curioso, mientras yo solo podía cerrar mi boca y pestañar.

- ¡Que malos modales tienes! – soltó la anciana mirando reprobadoramente a mi novia, _mocosa insolente, que se ha creído; gritando a diestra y siniestra, cuando lo único que hago es preocuparme por su integridad_.

- ¿Señora va a levantar cargos? – preguntó tímidamente un oficial, suspiré, a estas alturas Bella y la anciana podían decirse unos cuantos insultos.

- Por supuesto, un degenerado de este tipo no debería andar suelto en las calles – mi novia apretó fuertemente sus puños logrando contenerse, mas cuando los chocolates se encontraron con mis ojos, sentí que se calmaba un poco.

Hicieron el papeleo, odiaba la mirada de esa anciana petulante y llena de suficiencia, sabía que mi Bella quería borrar esa mirada y no lo podía negar a mi también me encantaría, así pasaron mi novia y la anciana hasta que el reloj marcó las dos de la mañana; a la hora que la señora se retiró, no sin antes dedicarnos una sonrisa de satisfacción y unos lindos pensamientos de despedida: _adiós pervertido, adiós muchacha estúpido; espero que hallan pasado el peor rato de sus vidas._

- Disculpe, ¿puedo pagar la fianza? – preguntó mi novia, cuando la anciana ya había desaparecido de nuestras vidas.

- Si, señorita – contestó, me sentí aliviado, al fin terminaría mi calvario – la señora Drucker ya se retiró, no hay ningún inconveniente para que su "amigo" pueda quedar libre – Bella, hizo una mueca de molestia ante el tono empleado por el guardia.

- ¿Cuánto es? – preguntó Bella inmediatamente, mas miró fastidiada al guardia por la mirada socarrona que le daba, sabía perfectamente que mi novia aún se encontraba furiosa y con ganas de cometer un asesinato, por un momento pensé que Bella era peligrosa.

- Setecientos dólares – dijo.

- ¿Está libre? – volvió a preguntar, mi novia se encontraba impaciente se notaba que quería irse del lugar donde nos encontrábamos.

- Todavía no – Bella bufó, se veía hermosa aún estando enfadada – tiene que esperar unos cuantos minutos, es papeleo necesario para dejarlo libre – le sostuve su mano luego de que se dejará caer abatida en la silla.

Habían pasado las dos horas más largas de mi existencia, y de la de mi novia también ya que a cada momento le echaba una mirada al recinto mientras movía su pie desesperadamente.

- Aquí tiene – dijo el guardia, mientras le entregaba un papel a mi novia, lo leí decía en letras grandes y en negrita: _fianza pagada a favor de Edward Cullen; por actos contra el pudor._ Mi novia bufó, estaría pensando lo mismo, tanto por un simple papelito.

- ¿Ahora está libre? – preguntó Bella, ansiosa.

- Si – dijo el oficial, un guardia le quitó las esposas a Edward, sonreía mientras corrí a abrazarlo.

Salimos de la comisaría, para luego ir a una cochera cercana donde recogimos el auto, el silencio era incomodo, ninguno hablaba, Bella solo me dirigía miradas cautelosas, quizás se encontraba enfadada o no quería soltar su furia contenida en mí, entré al auto, donde traté de hablarle en repetidas ocasiones, pero las palabras no salían, me vería ridículo, sólo me percaté que Bella se había quedado dormida luego de unos minutos.

Cuando nos encontrábamos cerca de la casa, comencé a moverla suavemente, esperando que se despertará pronto; y mi ángel así lo hizo poco a poco abrió sus grandes ojos; seguí conduciendo cuando despacio mientras mi novia se acomodaba en el asiento, al poco rato mi novia salió del asiento tambaleándose, las bolsas quedaron en el auto, mientras la fianza se encontraba en sus manos, así llegamos a la puerta.

- Gracias Bella – murmuré, mi novia se movió involuntariamente, tenía que agradecerle era mi deber, no sólo por meterla en este lío sino porque no había logrado controlarme. Mi novia no dijo nada, solo se dedicó a caminar pensativa mientras nos introducíamos en la casa y avanza vamos hacia la sala.

- No agradezcas nada, yo te metí en ese problema, era mi deber sacarte – soltó mi novia, me pregunté, ¿por qué siempre tenía que ser así?

- No te culpe – le dije – tú no entraste al probador mientras te estabas cambiando.

- No, Edward, es mi culpa por entrar a esa tienda, cuando tú no querías entrar – replicó Bella, mirándome fijamente.

- No, Bella, si yo supiera controlarme – indiqué, más me sorprendí al sentir que me callaba, poniendo un dedo en mis labios, quería seguir replicándole, pero Bella redujo el espacio que nos separaba, se colocó de puntillas y comenzó a besarme lentamente, haciendo que me olvide de las replicas, rodeé su fina cintura con mis manos; y sin darnos cuenta me percaté que el beso se convirtió en un choque salvaje de labios, donde primaban la necesidad y el deseo, las manos de Bella se enredaron en mis cabellos, y escuché el sonido suave de la fianza cuando cayo, aún así no me detuve.

Guié a Bella por entre los mueble, hasta que caímos en uno, mi novia se encontraba encima de mí, sentí que la calidez de su piel y su olor me llenaban completamente, y pensé que pelearía más seguido si las reconciliaciones se llevarían de esta manera, olvide que había estado preso, olvide que había peleado, llegué a olvidar en donde estábamos y sólo me dediqué a mi ángel, mi otra mitad, mi Bella.

Nos separamos, y fundimos nuestras miradas, tratando de decirnos cuanto nos amábamos, sonreímos y comenzamos a besarnos, como si fuera la primera vez, como si el beso fuese una fuente de vida necesaria.

Las manos de Bella se perdían por mi torso, por encima de la tela, enviando caricias estremecedoras por todo mi cuerpo, más me sorprendí y llegué a quedarme anonadado cuando Bella comenzó a desabrochar lentamente los botones, logrando dejar a la vista mi pecho; sonreí cuando me percaté que mi novia le dirigía una mirada evaluadora a mi pecho y se mordía suavemente el labio inferior, mas la sonrisa fue borrada por un desesperado beso que inició mi ángel mientras movía sus manos a mi cabello.

Acaricié su vientre, a lo cual mi novia no pudo evitar soltar un suspiro, me dediqué a jugar con la estorbosa tela de la prenda, así como a tocar su pálida piel, poco a poco mis dedos fueron desabrochando los botones de mi blusa, me deleite con la palidez y suavidad de su piel, sintiendo que me adentraba en el infierno, sintiendo que me tortura, que me tentaba, que caía en manos del deseo y perdía todo mi autocontrol; y que sólo me dejaba llevar por la tentación hecha persona, mi Bella.

Nos besamos de nuevo, mientras mis manos sostenían firmemente su cintura, las manos de mi novia jugueteaban con mis cabellos, mas en mi boca se llevaba la más dulce de las batallas, ya que nuestras lenguas jugaban, mientras nuestros labios se separaban y se volvían a unir en un choque casi magnético.

- ¡Estamos de vuelta! – escuché que alguien, anunciaba felizmente; odié a esa voz que trataba de interrumpir nuestro exquisito momento.

- ¡Estamos de vuelta! – repitió la molestosa voz, en ese momento me percaté que no había nadie en la casa aparte mi novia y yo, nos encontrábamos completamente solos; ¿quien más podría estar diciendo eso?, lo comprendía en un instante, mi familia había regresado de sus vacaciones y esa voz no podría ser otra que la de mi querido hermano Emmett.

De la sorpresa, no se que sucedió en ese momento, sólo se que lentamente Bella y yo caímos del sillón, hasta terminar tirados en el suelo, lo que causo un golpe seco y que las miradas de toda mi familia se encontraran sobre nosotros; la expresión de mi novia era avergonzada y arrepentida, yo solo pude cerrar mis ojos y apretar el puente de mi nariz.

Mi novia posó sus ojos en todos los presentes, yo sólo seguí su mirada; encontrándome con las miradas juguetonas y los intentos vanos de ocultar la risa de Jasper y Emmett, _hermanito eres nuestro héroe, jugando cosas de adultos, _la mirada divertida y desaprobatoria de Rosalie, _y así te quejas cuando Emmett y yo estamos juntos, _los ojos completamente cegados de alegría de Alice, _Edward y Bella juntos, adiós autocontrol, _los ojos totalmente abiertos, sorprendidos de Esme, _esto definitivamente no es real_, y por último mi padre y creador, me sorprendí no encontrar la desaprobación ni decepción en sus ojos, aunque hubiese sido mejor que encontrarme con ese fastidioso vacío, _hijo, tarde o temprano iba a suceder, solo ve con cuidado._

Acaricié la mano de Bella, ya que está se encontraba tensa, avergonzada, y con una expresión fúnebre, debería estar pensando casi lo mismo que yo; era terrible que tu familia te encontrará en una situación comprometedora en plena sala, y más aún cuando eres el más responsable de toda la familia, con tu novia.

- ¿Qué es esto? – preguntó inocentemente Emmett, me quedé estático, mientras congelada veía el sobre de la fianza bailar inocentemente en las manos de Emmett, mi día de "buena suerte", ahora si iba a pasar la verdadera vergüenza de mi vida.

* * *

**¿Qué les pareció?**

**Me merezco un halago, una crítica o una sugerencia; se aceptan todas.**

**Chicas pueden mandar sus amenazas para que actualice rápido.**

**Espero que les guste.**

**Bye.**

**Besos.**

**Pásense si desean por: ****Return to my**

Las hermanas Hale son la mejores amigas de los hermanos Cullen, pero en una noche de lujuria comparten algo más...lo cual hace que las chicas se den cuenta de que siempre los han amado y decidan marcharse; sin un adiós ni un te amo... ¿volverán a estar juntos?

Es un pequeño trabajo de la mano de Sharon.

El link es: h t t p : // w w w . fanfiction . net /s/ 5299993 /1/ Return _ to _ my


End file.
